


All the Time We Need

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: An intercepted attack by Naraku and an idiotic move on the part of Inuyasha lead to some major life changes for Kagome and Sesshomaru.An attack by Naraku, intercepted by Sesshomaru, leaves Kagome feeling sick and she returns home. Sesshomaru on the other hand notices something very different about her and decides he wants answers. Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, doesn't care for having his brother around and a thoughtless attack leaves Sesshomaru stranded in Kagome's time with her. How long will they be stranded and why was Kagome so sick?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 49
Kudos: 217





	1. Prologue

In the middle of a battle with Naraku, Kagome pulled back her bow and loosed the arrow from her place on Inuyasha’s back. Beside her, Sango caught her giant bone boomerang and dodged a black tentacle. Below her, the sound of Miroku’s Wind Tunnel could be heard sucking in the lesser demons that surrounded the evil hanyou. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped. Neither he nor Kagome held on tight enough and Kagome became airborne. As she felt her descent begin, Naraku laughed in triumph and a dark ball of energy built in his hand and then started towards where Kagome landed on a rocky outcropping on the side of the mountain they fought on. Trying to catch her balance on the loose pebbles and sloped ground, Kagome braced for impact, knowing there was nothing she could do to dodge the attack. 

Instead, from her right flew a blur of white and silver, and green yokai flared to life, intercepting the dark ball of energy. Only instead of stopping the attack, the ball of energy brought the green yokai with it as it hit Kagome directly in the stomach. The force of it brought Kagome to her knees, her arms wrapped around the burning that churned in her insides. She began screaming as it felt like her insides were melting or transforming. Like poison in her bloodstream, the burning spread to fill her entire torso and then began to seep into her limbs. 

Without warning, the burning stopped, leaving her breathless. 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha screamed from her left and slightly above her as he jumped to reach her. 

“I’m fine!” Kagome called out breathless. “Focus on Naraku!”

However, Naraku had not liked the changed odds. The appearance of the taiyoukai was unexpected and not something he’d calculated for. Seeing the demons he’d brought were mostly gone and his minions were barely holding back his attackers, Naraku snarled and fled. 

The two half-brothers began to argue as soon as it was clear the evil hanyou was gone. 

Sango, on Kirara in her battle form, rose in the air next to Kagome with her hand out. Kagome grabbed her hand and was pulled onto Kirara’s back and they lowered to the ground to check on Miroku. 

Several hours later, Sango, Miroku and Kagome had made camp a few miles away from the battle site. Inuyasha and his brother had last been seen starting to fight each other back at the battle site. 

As Kagome came back from the bushes once more, Sango handed her a cup of water and asked in concern, “Are you going to be okay?”

Unlike the previous few times when Sango had asked, Kagome answered shakily, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should go back and see if Kaede can’t see if there’s something wrong,” Miroku suggested gently. 

Kagome nodded. About two hours ago, five hours after the battle, Kagome had started vomiting out of nowhere. She’d been feeling much better after the battle and was settling in for the night with her friends when the first wave of nausea had hit. Since then she’d emptied her stomach five times. She was shaky and the beginnings of worry were starting to worm its way into her mind. What had Naraku intended with that attack? What had happened when Sesshomaru had intercepted it? And why would it take several hours for the effects to be felt? 

“I guess we should leave first thing in the morning,” Kagome said with a sigh. “I hope Inuyasha is back by then.”

Inuyasha was not back by morning and the vomiting was worse.  Miroku and Sango were too worried to wait for their friend and insisted on rushing back to Kaede’s village. The entire three days it took them to reached the village, Kagome was constantly sick. Mornings seemed the worse, but the nausea could hit her at  any time . Several times she woke in the middle of the night to rush to a bush to get sick. 

By the time they reached the elder miko’s hut, Kagome was pale and shaking. She’d kept down a bit of breakfast that morning, but it was more than she’d managed the two days prior. 

“Kagome, my child! What ails ye?” Kaede asked as soon as she saw Kagome.

“I’m not sure,” Kagome said. She described the battle and the attack that Sesshomaru had intercepted with the illness that followed being barely mentioned before it made its appearance once more. 

Kaede listened intently and then, once Kagome was done being sick once more and had rinsed out her mouth, she examined her with both a critical eye and a brush of her spiritual power. Then she sat and offered Kagome a cup of weak tea to settle her stomach. “I’m sorry, child. I can sense no reason for you to be ill that I recognize, but there appears to be a small hole or cut inside you.”

Kagome almost felt relieved to have an answer, any answer. “Can you heal it? Or should I try to go home and see a doctor?”

After a moment’s thought, Kaede nodded. “From what ye’ve said, they are capable of much more in your home. It may be for the best that you travel home for a bit.”

“You can take the jewel shards with you,” Sango said softly. “They will be safe out of Naraku’s hands even if he were to attack again while you’re gone.”

Kagome nodded. “I think I should leave soon. I really don’t want to get too ill to make it through the well.” She wished Shippo had been there to hug before she left. She’d missed the little demon since he’d been accepted to the kitsune school. 

“We’ll walk you to the well,” Miroku offered.

Kagome shook her head. “Stay. Rest. We traveled pretty hard to get here right after the battle. The well isn’t far and it’ll be a lot less embarrassing if I have to get sick on the way if I’m by myself.” Due to Kagome’s sensitive stomach they’d been unable to try to use Kirara to try to travel quicker, leaving them no choice but to walk at a grueling pace.

Sango looked like she wanted to argue, but in the end, she nodded and watched with worry in her eyes as Kagome left the hut. 

Kagome walked slowly to the well with a hand on her stomach, thankful the weak tea had helped settle it. She sat for a long moment on the lip of the well as she waited to see if the nausea would rise then took a risk and jumped. 

Kagome was grateful for her mother’s care as she waited for the doctor appointment. It took three days to get in to see a doctor and Kagome was a mess the whole time. She moaned pitifully as her mother laid a damp cloth across her forehead and tried to keep down the soup she’d managed at dinner. 

As the soup began to come back up and Kagome rushed to the bathroom, her mother watched with fear and a growing concern in her eyes. 

Finally losing the trail of the evil half-demon, the two half-brothers returned to the area where the humans had made camp. A simple sound of annoyance and Inuyasha was off, on his way the the village they often met up in on the rare occasions they were separated. Sesshomaru sneered and turned to return to his retainer and his ward when he caught a scent that shocked him. He carefully sniffed around the campsite, but was in no doubt about what he’d scented. 

Sesshomaru did not know how it was possible and he was determined to have some answers! With a glare, he turned and followed after his half-brother.

It took Sesshomaru and Inuyasha less time to reach the village than it had taken the humans traveling alone. In a day and a half, Inuyasha was in the hut with the elderly miko while Sesshomaru started circling the village with his scent and aura suppressed, looking to catch sight or scent of a certain person. He stopped as he caught a faint trail leading off away from the village. The trail was a day or two old, but he could tell which way led to the fresher scent. 

He followed the trail a short distance into the forest and stopped at the unexpected sight of a well. He frowned and wondered why there would be a well there and why the scent led right up and even into the well. He leaned down and sniffed deeply and as he’d thought, the trail did indeed end at the well. 

“Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get away from there!” Inuyasha yelled from behind him. 

Sesshomaru barely had a chance to turn around, surprised to have been so caught up in the scent that he hadn’t noticed his half-brother’s approach. There was no chance to dodge as the Windscar made its way towards him.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she reached the top of the shrine steps with her mother. It had been a very difficult doctor’s visit, made all the more difficult by her mother’s disappointment with her. Even with the doctor trying to be understanding of Kagome’s limited version of events, both women simply felt Kagome was lying out of embarrassment and fear of punishment. Her mother had said very little on the way home, and Kagome wanted to cry. She wasn’t lying to her mother and she hated this feeling between them just when she needed her mother the most.

Both women stopped as the door to the well house slammed open. Kagome gasped as a blood covered Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, leaning heavily to one side and glaring at her.

“Miko, you will explain why your scent says you are carrying this Sesshomaru’s pup,” he growled. 

Kagome threw her hands into the air and cried out, “I’d like an explanation too!” It was all just too much on top of the visit she’d just had with the doctor. Kagome burst into tears. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and who knows how long she’d have gone on if Sesshomaru hadn’t passed out. With a hiccup, Kagome stopped crying and stared in shock at the great demon lord. Suddenly, it occurred to her that the blood he was covered in was his. 

“Mama, help me get him inside!” Kagome said. She ran forward and knelt beside Sesshomaru. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out how they were going to get him inside without hurting him. They’d have to use the small downstairs guest room. There was no way, even with her mother’s help she could get him upstairs. 

Seeing no other way about it, Kagome grabbed the large demon under his arms.

“Kagome, you need to be careful in your condition!” Satomi Higurashi said. She handed her purse to her daughter and took her place. “Go open the door, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Mama!” Kagome ran over to the front door and quickly unlocked it and opened it. Seeing her mother struggle with the much larger demon, she ran back and grabbed under one arm, leaving the other to her mother. They pulled him across the courtyard and stopped to rest as they got him in the door. Her mother leaned down and slipped his boots off while Kagome bit her lip. It would be rude of him to wear shoes in their home, but she didn’t know how he’d feel waking up without his boots on. Even so, she didn’t stop her mom. 

They dragged the heavy demon lord through the living room, around the table in the kitchen and finally made it to the guest room off to one side of the house. Half of the room was used for storage, but Kagome’s mom and grandpa always kept it clean in case anyone ever needed to use it. 

Satomi set the strange man down and quickly got out the extra futon and sheets and blankets, grateful there was not a western style bed in the room to lift the man onto. 

Kagome caught her breath as her mom made up the futon and she tried to look over the unconscious form. There was a large gash across his chest, but otherwise he appeared uninjured. Mostly she noticed that his aura was incredibly weak. Probably for the best for the time being she considered. 

“Kagome, grab some towels from the laundry room to put down,” Satomi said.

Kagome nodded and rushed out of the room. She was soon back with a pile of older towels in her hands. She helped her mom lay them on top of the clean sheets then they carefully moved Sesshomaru onto the futon, making sure to keep the towels underneath him. 

Once he was on the futon, Kagome didn’t need her mom to tell her to go get the first aid kit. Since Kagome’s time traveling adventures started, the family’s first aid kit had become rather extensive. There should be plenty of bandages for the wound, Kagome was sure. She decided against the need for stitches as she knew his natural healing would take care of the wound in due time.

With the wounds treated, Kagome’s mom gave a tired sigh. “I’ll go get some tea.”

Kagome just nodded, still not sure about her mother’s mood.

Sesshomaru woke and instantly knew he was not alone. The aura was familiar though and he opened his eyes. He caught the miko nibbling on her bottom lip and blinking back tears. 

“Miko.” He was surprised at how raspy his voice sounded and at the low levels of yokai he had. He frowned fiercely. “Where are we?”

Kagome smiled sadly and sniffled. There was no point in hiding anything from him now. “You’re in my home. 500 years in the future.”

Sesshomaru had not believed the  miko at first, but soon the sheer number of strange objects and scents overwhelmed his objections. Finding himself in the hospitality of her family grated as he was not used to needing any help of any kind from anyone, much less humans. But as he felt his energy level start to rise and as he felt his chest  heal, he turned his focus back to the reason he’d followed the  miko home. 

Sitting up and nodding thanks to her mother, who had returned with tea, he glared at the miko again. “You have not answered my question, Miko. How are you carrying this Sesshomaru’s pup?”

Kagome gave a quivering sigh and blinked back tears of frustration. “I don’t know! I’m a virgin for Kami’s sake! How can I be pregnant at all!”

Sesshomaru leaned forward and took a deep inhale of her scent. She spoke the truth. She was both innocent and carrying his pup. 

“All I can think is that when your yokai intercepted Naraku’s attack, something happened,” she continued tiredly. “A few hours after the battle I began to start getting sick. The doctor said it was morning sickness, though she’d never heard of it happening so soon after…well, after.” Kagome finished uncomfortably. “And it’s not like I could tell her the truth! Demons are legends and myths in this time! I don’t know if they are in hiding or what, but it’s not a common occurrence to meet demons anymore. No one believes in them and for all I know, it’s for the best that way.”

“What?” Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome threw her hands up. “I don’t know, okay? All I know is I’m pregnant and according to you, you’re the father and I have no idea how this happened and, and,” Kagome trailed off and started sobbing. 

Sesshomaru stared at the sobbing woman. He had no idea of what to do with her and his mind was still trying to understand what she’d said about there being no demons in the future.

“Kagome, sweetie, try to calm down,” Satomi said. “It’s not good for the baby to get so worked up.” Satomi was concerned. She had been disappointed that Kagome felt she couldn’t confide in her, but it sounded like Kagome had told the truth. She didn’t know what to think. Her baby was too young to be having a baby!

“Here,” Sesshomaru grunted and pulled her hand out and set the cup of tea in it.

Kagome blinked up at Sesshomaru. “Thank you,” she said softly. She sipped the tea more out of confusion for what else to say or do than any real desire to drink. 

Satomi brought another cup to Sesshomaru and the room was silent for a bit as all three were lost in thought.

Finishing his tea, Sesshomaru set the cup aside. “However, it has come about, it would seem you are carrying my heir. If there are no suitable healers in this time then you will return with me to the Western Fortress and my healers will tend to you.”

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. “Your heir? But I’m human. The baby will be hanyou!”

“It changes nothing,”  Sesshomaru said grimly.  No, it would not have been his choice, but he would not dishonor himself and his heir by denying him. Besides, the thought occurred to him, the woman across from him had to be the strongest he’d met. She was not afraid of him, a feat in and of itself. And from the way she’d mothered the orphaned fox kit her mothering instincts seemed good. While not his choice to share his heir with a human, she was otherwise a good choice for the mother to his heir. 

Kagome sipped her tea and tried to wrap her head around not only the fact she was a pregnant virgin, but she’d managed to end up carrying the baby of a man who hated her. He was probably furious that his heir was going to be a hanyou. 

“What do you mean, return to the past?” Satomi asked, her voice climbing higher as she spoke. “There is better medicine, better facilities and better doctors here in the present than she could find in the past!”

“Not for a half-demon baby, Mama,” Kagome said softly. Looking down into her tea cup, she sighed. “I guess as soon as you’re feeling up to it, we should leave.”

Satomi shook her head. “Kagome.”

Kagome set her tea aside and grabbed her mother’s hands. “Mama. There are better chances they will understand in the past than any doctor here will. And for all the medicine and facilities we have, they are all meant for humans only. At least Sesshomaru’s healers will have an idea of how to handle a demon pregnancy.”

“But,” Satomi said. She had a feeling she wouldn’t see her daughter for a long time if she left while pregnant. She’d never get to hold her grandchild, never get to be a part of his or her life. Would her daughter even come back if she had a child in the past?

“I know, Mama. I know,” Kagome said and hugged her mother. 

Sesshomaru watched the scene impassively. He did not see why the situation called for such emotions. Surely even in this time it was common enough for women to become pregnant and give birth? He could see that a mother might want to be present for her daughter during such a time, but that was simply not practical in this case.

Once the two women ended the embrace, Sesshomaru pushed to stand next to the futon. “We will leave now.”

“But I need to pack and get things ready!” Kagome said. Then she paled. “Oh Kami, how am I going to tell Inuyasha?”

Sesshomaru suppressed a snort at the question. She should know that he would protect her from his half-wit brother given she carried his pup. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Satomi said determinedly. “I will help you pack and you can come back soon for  anything you think of that you forgot, okay?”

“Okay, Mama,” Kagome said quietly with a glance at the impassive face of the demon lord standing in the doorway. 

Sesshomaru put his boots on and waited at the door to the home. He let his gaze wander around the room and he wondered at the use of a number of strange objects. Soon enough the miko joined him carrying a ridiculously large, garish pack. Wondering how the obviously heavy pack may impact her while she was carrying his pup, having heard her mother caution her against strong emotions, Sesshomaru removed the pack from her back and slung it over one shoulder.

To say Kagome was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked that the icy demon lord would be bothered to concern himself over something like how heavy her pack was. Then she remembered she was actually pregnant and carrying his child and she supposed it made sense. She wondered if it was because she was a weak human or if he’d have done the same for a demoness. 

“Come home soon,” Satomi whispered as she hugged her daughter. She waved and watched as they crossed the courtyard and then shut the door of the well house behind them.

Inside the well house, Sesshomaru leaned over the well. “I take it there is nothing special we need do to activate this portal?”

“Nope, just jump,” Kagome said tiredly. It had been a long, long day. 

Looking at the miko, Sesshomaru made a decision. While he would not wish to risk her, or more importantly the pup she carried, should his idiot brother still be present, he also did not want her trying to stay behind which he felt she was likely to do given her attitude. He swiftly picked her up and held her tight then jumped into the well. 

When all that happened was that they reached the bottom of the well, he turned to glare at her only to find her wide-eyed. 

“Sesshomaru, how did you get hurt? And how did you know to come through the well after me?” Kagome asked thinking quickly. 

“I followed your scent to the well,” Sesshomaru said. “That idiot brother of mine decided to attack me and I ended up going through the well.”

Kagome paled as she thought of what might have happened. “Please tell me that idiot did not use the  Windscar to attack you as you stood right in front of the well.” Seeing  Sesshomaru raise a brow, Kagome shut her eyes. “Great.  So, the well is broken.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. “The well is broken,” he repeated flatly flatly.

Kagome closed her eyes and fought back panic. Surely the idiot would run and get Sango and Miroku and they’d figure out how to fix the well. 

Standing at the bottom of the well was crowded and the panic in her scent was making his nose wrinkle. He jumped back out and set her down. He tried once more alone to jump into the well only for the same thing, nothing, to happen.

“The well is broken,” Kagome whispered. She closed her eyes again and took several deep breaths. “It’s okay, Miroku and Sango will help him figure out how to fix it, we just might have to wait a bit.” The thought that she could be too pregnant to pass through the well by the time it was working again filled her with terror. 

“Calm yourself, Miko,” Sesshomaru snapped. 

Kagome glared. “I’m having your baby! You could at least learn my name!”

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru growled. “How long will it take to have the well fixed?”

“I don’t know! It’s never been broken before!” Kagome said exasperated with the demon lord. She sighed. “Look, the best we can do would be for you to hide your scent and aura in case demons are just in hiding and you are still around. No sense making trouble for yourself, right? And in the  meantime , maybe you can help me find a demon friendly doctor here while we wait.”

She picked up her backpack and turned to go back to her house. 

Sesshomaru growled and stared down into the apparently broken well, wondering how long he was going to be stuck in such an unpleasant place relying on the hospitality of humans.


	2. Doctor's Visit

Three weeks after the well closed, Kagome nervously waited in a waiting room full of other pregnant women and their partners. She peeked at Sesshomaru sitting beside her and half wished her mother had come instead. But her mother was right, it was Sesshomaru’s child too and he had the right to be there. 

Kagome suppressed a nervous giggle as she thought about her mother taking the demon lord shopping for modern clothes. It shouldn’t surprise her that it had been difficult getting him in a pair of jeans, but wow did he look great in them. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, with the tips of his ears covered, and he was wearing a t-shirt with an open long-sleeved shirt on top. He hadn’t cared for putting make-up on to cover the markings on his face, but had finally agreed in the end when Kagome had insisted she’d not let him accompany her to the appointment. She would have of course, but they didn’t need the attention on the situation they were in. She didn’t think he’d understand that, though. In his time, it was perfectly reasonable to have children already by her age. 

A nurse called her name and led her to the back. Sesshomaru followed behind staring at everything suspiciously. 

Kagome was extra nervous since Sesshomaru and her mother had found this doctor together one day while Kagome was at school. Sesshomaru was certain that more than just humans were being treated here, but Kagome hadn’t seen anything to indicate that was the case yet. 

Kagome smiled nervously as the nurse gestured for her and Sesshomaru to enter a room. The nurse then took vitals and said that it was likely they would be taking blood and a urine sample by the end of the visit unless the doctor wanted to wait until the next visit for a full check-up. Kagome nodded and laid a hand on Sesshomaru’s arm as he growled. 

“Why would they take her blood?” Sesshomaru said coldly. 

The nurse smiled reassuringly. “Just to run some basic tests to make sure everything is okay and possibly to get an early warning if there are any issues. It’s standard procedure and doesn’t necessarily mean anything.” 

“It’s okay, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said softly. “I had to do a blood test for my other doctor to confirm I’m pregnant too. It’s just a basic precaution type thing, nothing to worry about.” 

The nurse nodded and left them alone. 

Sesshomaru turned to the miko carrying his child. “They will not take blood from you,” he snarled. “I will not tolerate such a risk to my pup!” 

Kagome blinked. “There’s no risk to the baby, Sesshomaru. They only take a tiny amount using a needle. They won’t hurt me or the baby.” Seeing he wasn’t going to settle down Kagome sighed and looking to the door, she got off the table and opened a couple of drawers until she found one with a few vials used for drawing blood. “Look. They don’t even fill these full. And you see how this one has something in it already? They used that to see if it reacts with my blood to tell us if there are certain kinds of issues. It’s a good way to check for certain big issues without harming anyone.” 

Sesshomaru stared down at the small vial in the drawer. It did look like a very small amount of blood would be contained in such a small container. “Hn.” He sat back down and glared at the door. 

Kagome sighed and climbed back up onto the exam table. Just in time, too, as the door opened and the doctor came in at that moment. 

Kagome blinked and then blinked again. The doctor was a kitsune hanyou. Kagome smiled in relief. Sesshomaru was right. This was a good choice for a doctor. 

“Welcome, Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi,” Doctor Kimura said. She smiled and kept the surprise off her face at the auras coming from the two. Besides the mother being so young, she was barely able to contain her shock at the sight of a miko and a taiyoukai in her exam room together. 

“Um, it’s just Miss,” Kagome said softly her eyes turning down in shame. She had never thought she’d be in such a situation and it was beyond embarrassing. She tried not to let tears slip free. 

Sesshomaru turned to the miko at the scent of tears and shame. What had this healer said to bring the scent of shame to the miko? The turned a glare on the hanyou. 

“Of course,” Doctor Kimura said with a soft smile. She glanced down at the chart and then smiled up at the young lady. “A little early for your first appointment. Usually we wait until 6-12 weeks along.” 

Kagome nodded. Her family doctor had said the same during the visit when she’d confirmed the pregnancy. “We weren’t sure if we’d need to visit a few doctors to find one we…connected with.” 

Doctor Kimura nodded with a serious expression on her face. “Yes, in such, unique, circumstances I can understand that. But don’t worry, I’ve handled all kinds of pregnancies and all kinds of couples. You are safe with me and so in your child.” 

Kagome smiled. She really liked Doctor Kimura. The woman had a serene, competent aura about her. And being a hanyou herself, Kagome was relieved to know they could speak freely to the doctor. “I’m glad to hear that. The nurse said something about blood tests. Is that safe? I mean, I know it won’t cause any harm,” she shot Sesshomaru a look when he growled at her question, “But what about people finding out?” 

Doctor Kimura nodded. “We will still do all of the normal tests, but we send everything to special labs so you have nothing to worry about. They only ones who will handle your information, including the nurses in this office, will be those who are already introduce to the full array of peoples in the world, as it were.” 

“Good,” Kagome sighed. She felt her shoulders relax. She’d been worried about not being able to visit a doctor or having to try to have a baby with only her mother’s help. 

“Even though you’re a little early for the blood tests, why don’t we go over what to expect for the course of your pregnancy and then go ahead and do the pelvic and breast exam?” 

Sesshomaru barely managed to keep his face impassive at the question. Even though the miko was not his mate, and was most likely considering herself his brother’s female, she was carrying his pup. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of her being so intimately examined. He suppressed a frown as he considered it might, as the miko said of the blood tests, reveal issues they need to know of sooner rather than later. 

“Ah, sure,” Kagome said, flushing bright red. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then said, “But if you’re going to do that, I should tell you… I’m a virgin. And no, I’m not lying or joking. It’s a long story.” 

Doctor Kimura’s brows rose. She looked between the earnest expression on the girl’s face to the expressionless man beside her. “While extremely unusual, that is not completely unheard of.” 

“It’s not?” Kagome said, shocked. 

Doctor Kimura smiled gently. “Oh yes, especially with his type.” She nodded towards Sesshomaru. “They tend to be, ah, rather fertile.” 

“But, how?” Kagome asked perplexed. 

Doctor Kimura continued to smile. “The old, ‘just the tip,’ is one of the oldest tricks in the book, I’m afraid. And even when the man keeps his promise on that front it can still lead to pregnancy. As you’re finding out,” she finished sympathetically. 

Kagome blushed hard again and looked away from the demon lord beside her not wanting to know what he thought of that. 

Sesshomaru felt his brows rise at the bold statement from the healer. He had to remind himself, as Kagome had informed him on the way to the appointment, this was one healer she needed to be able to speak openly with about these things. 

The doctor’s expression turned sympathetic. “We will, if it’s still an issue come time for delivery, need to surgically take care of that issue. It will be less painful than letting it tear with the contractions.” 

Kagome couldn’t hold it in any more. She burst into tears and sobbed so hard her chest hurt. 

The doctor quickly grabbed a box of tissues and handed a few to the distraught girl. 

“I’m sorry,” Kagome sobbed. She waved a damp tissue around after swiping at her face. “You just think, you just always figure you get to lose your virginity to the first guy you love like that, not, not to having a baby.” 

“There’s still time, if that’s what you want,” Doctor Kimura said gently. She looked to the still expressionless man sitting to the side of the sobbing woman. “It won’t hurt the baby to engage in sexual intercourse if the two of you are still wishing to be sexually active.” Seeing the blank look on the man’s face and the look of horror on the girl’s face, Doctor Kimura began to worry about the situation in front of her. “Barring any issues we might come across. Though of course later in the pregnancy we may need to revisit the discussion.” 

“Right,” Kagome smiled at the kind woman trying to comfort her. She had to remind herself the doctor thought she and Sesshomaru were a couple or at least had been some kind of intimate. She took several deep breaths and tried to stop crying. It was not as easy as she’d have liked. 

Doctor Kimura had seen all kinds of couples in her time as a doctor, as she’d told the girl, though she was the first miko. But there was something about this couple that was beginning to raise her hackles. The man was not the first to be uninterested in the pregnancy of the woman he arrived with, but rarely had a man bothered to come who was so cold. She forced a smile to her face and turned to him. “Alright, well, if you’d like to step outside, we will start the exam.” 

Sesshomaru glared at the woman and started to state he would be staying but the pleading look from the miko stopped him. He remembered what kind of exam would be happening and realized why he was asked to step out. He stood. “Do not do anything to harm my pup,” he said coldly before stepping from the room. Rather than return to the waiting room as the nurse tried to insist, he remained standing outside the room in case the miko had need of him. 

Waiting a few minutes and thinking the man had returned to the waiting room, Doctor Kimura turned to the girl and handed her another tissue. Speaking softly, she said, “Are you safe, Miss? Is that man mistreating you in any way?” 

Kagome blinked in surprise. “Sesshomaru? I mean, he doesn’t exactly like me, but I’m carrying his baby. He wouldn’t do anything to put the baby at risk.” 

Doctor Kimura’s lips tightened. She’d heard similar phrases before and it rarely turned out well. “I need to know if you are safe with him? What will you do after the baby comes?” She tried to be gentle and hoped this was one of the times she could get through to one of these young girls who found themselves with such partners. “Babies can add a lot of stress. And you want to be there for the baby, right?” 

It finally hit her what the doctor was suggesting. For a moment, Kagome stared, not sure what to tell the doctor. It would definitely be a bad idea to say he’d tried to kill her in the past. But he hadn’t done so in some time. Despite his fights with Inuyasha, he hadn’t really tried to kill or even really hurt her since… Well, since Rin actually. They were even on friendly-ish terms since the couple of times Kagome had helped when Rin had been ill or injured. Kagome smiled softly thinking of what kind of father Sesshomaru was going to be. Seeing him with Rin, Kagome thought he’d be more loving that she might have once thought him capable of being. “Sesshomaru might not like me, but he’s an honorable man. He won’t hurt me and he’d never hurt the baby. He already has a lovely little girl that shows me he’ll be a good father.” She reached out and grabbed the doctor’s hands seeing her frown. She smiled. “Thank you for your concern, but really the biggest threat I face with Sesshomaru is hurt feelings.” 

“Sometimes that’s enough,” Doctor Kimura said firmly. 

Kagome continued to smile and shook her head. “He won’t be intentionally cruel to me. I just meant we have different opinions on a lot of things.” 

Doctor Kimura sighed and nodded. Often, she couldn’t get through to these girls, but she always had to try. She forced a small smile. “As you say. In that case, if you would strip and put the gown on, I’ll return shortly with a nurse for your exam.” 

Sesshomaru had fought to keep his face expressionless as his inner beast snarled at the healer’s questions. Again, she wasn’t his female, but she was the mother to his pup. He was surprisingly soothed by the miko’s answer. And surprised. He had no idea the miko thought him honorable or thought he would make a good father. 

The door beside him opened and he glared at the doctor as she emerged from the room. 

Doctor Kimura froze as she found herself face to face with the angry taiyoukai. Carefully shutting the door behind her, she leaned over to the man with a soft glare of her own. “Hurt that woman, even after the baby is born, and I don’t care what it takes, I will make you pay,” she said softly enough the girl wouldn’t hear her. 

“I will not hurt the mother of my pup,” Sesshomaru said coldly, but just as softly. 

“See that you don’t,” Doctor Kimura said, leaving to get a nurse. 

Kagome groaned as she climbed up the stairs to the shrine. The visit had been less awkward than she’d thought, but it had still been awkward waiting and then seeing the doctor with Sesshomaru. 

“Miko.” 

“Kagome, remember? Mother to be of your child? Could you please use my name?” Kagome asked with a sigh. 

“Why did you feel shame at correcting the healer?” Sesshomaru said, ignoring her request. He’d wanted to ask sooner, but the travel methods he’d been forced to endure had been far too crowded to speak with her properly. 

Shame flooded Kagome again and she paused on the steps, nearly at the top. “In this time, I’m still a bit young to have a baby. To add to that, I’m unmarried and it’s a very difficult position to be in. Even in the past it was generally frowned on to have children when not married, you know?” She sighed again and started up the last steps. 

Sesshomaru followed slowly considering her words. 

A thought struck Kagome as she reached the top of the stairs. “Some families won’t even acknowledge a child as an heir if the child is born to parents that aren’t married.” 

Sesshomaru growled. “You are carrying my heir. It will not be denied.” 

Kagome shrugged. “I guess human traditions are different from demon traditions in this case.” 

Several days later, Kagome came in from checking the well to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her sleeping grandfather on the sofa, staring at the TV. He looked up as she entered. 

“Explain this object,” he demanded. 

Kagome was surprised it had taken this long for Sesshomaru to ask. She knew he was trying to keep to himself and mostly remained outside, often practicing with his swords. She guessed the weather had run him inside that day as it had been raining off and on all day. Kagome came into the living room and plopped down in one of the chairs beside the sofa. “It’s called a TV. Think of the things on it as plays that are being projecting into the box like an illusion.” She looked to the TV and snorted as she saw a romantic drama was just starting. She doubted that had been what caught his interest. 

“There are such intricate plays in your time,” Sesshomaru murmured with a frown. He’d just watched one of these plays that had been most violent. A man’s wife and child had been killed by someone he trusted and the rest of the play was the man’s bloody quest for vengeance. It had held his interest longer than he would have anticipated. 

Kagome smiled. “They have all kinds of tricks they can use for TV. They use make-up and special illusions to help try to make it seem more real.” She sat up as a thought occurred to her. “There a festival coming and they often have an open-air theater that shows real plays we could go to one day if you’re interested. I haven’t been in years. We normally don’t have the money, but Mama got a small bonus at work so we could probably afford to go.” 

Sesshomaru frowned internally at the worry over money. He’d never had to worry about such things and it did not sit well with him to have the woman carrying his heir to worry over such things. 

The next day, while Kagome was at school, Sesshomaru sat down with her mother in the kitchen and had tea with the woman. While he had tried to keep his distance from the human family it had occurred to him that these people would be related to his heir, making them his family too. With no idea how much longer it would take the idiots on the other side of the well to fix the well, Sesshomaru decided it was time to ensure his heir’s human relations were well cared for. 

Satomi sipped her tea and wondered about the man across from her. She hadn’t had much chance to get to know him. Despite one short trip to get him some proper clothing for the time and a few days scouting out doctors’ offices with him, the man was difficult to read. In part it might be due to her being so tired from working the extra hours for the extra money she’d told Kagome was a bonus. But she knew Kagome didn’t realize how expensive children could be. With a tired sigh, she sipped more tea. 

With her sigh, Sesshomaru looked sharply at the woman across from him. He began to notice the tiredness that was weighing her down. He wondered if it was worry from his presence, worry over her daughter’s pregnancy or if it had to do with all the time she spent away from the home. “Mrs. Higurashi,” he began. 

Satomi almost jumped when Sesshomaru spoke. “Yes?” 

“I appreciate your hospitality,” he said stiffly, forcing the words out by sheer force of will. “And I regret I do not know how much longer I will be required to trouble you.” 

Satomi smiled. “You are going to be family soon enough, Sesshomaru. Please, do not worry about such things.” 

“It is not in my nature to let such a thing go,” Sesshomaru said. He brought out a few gold coins. “For your trouble, I would give you these.” 

Satomi stared at the coins. “I don’t know what to say, Sesshomaru. We don’t use such currency any longer. If you truly would like to have money to use to take care of Kagome, I will be happy to see if I can find someone to buy them.” 

Sesshomaru stared down at the coins. It was truly not much for him to gift to the family, but he saw no way such a small amount could care for his pup’s mother and his pup. His eyes narrowed in displeasure as he realized if they were to stay for much longer, he might not be able to take care of his pup’s mother properly during her pregnancy. “I will assist you in such an endeavor.” 

Satomi smiled, pleased that if nothing else the man was determined to take care of Kagome and their child. 

Kagome was in the middle of a math lecture right before lunch when she caught the whiff of strong perfume. Her stomach churned and suddenly she was bolting from the room and running down the hallway to the nearest bathroom to be sick. Since her visit to her family doctor and the prescription of medication to help with her morning sickness, she’d been feeling much better. She’d only really had to deal with it first thing when she got up most days and she’d yet to have to worry about it at school. 

As she rinsed out her mouth in the sink, she wanted to groan as the lunch bell rang and her friends rushed in to see if she was okay. 

“Oh, my goodness, Kagome!” Emi said. “Are you okay?” 

“Is it something contagious this time?” Ayumi asked hesitantly. She huffed a sigh of relief when Kagome shook her head. 

Kagome splashed water on her face and tried to decide if it was worth it to tell her friends. She had only a few months left until she graduated high school and she shouldn’t be showing before graduation. But at the same time, she could really use someone to talk to other than her mother and Sesshomaru. Not that Sesshomaru really talked to her. She wondered what her friends would think of her. She sighed and place a hand on her stomach, still feeling slightly nausea. 

“Kagome, what’s going on?” Yuka asked softly. “You usually don’t come to school when you're sick. I know finals are coming, but this doesn’t seem like you.” 

Kagome decided to confide in her friends. She couldn’t share her fear about the well never opening back up, but she could share some of her concerns about other things. She stepped around Ayumi and checked each of the stalls before turning back to her friends who were looking even more concerned now. 

“I’m pregnant,” Kagome whispered. 

All three of her friends gasped and then as one they crowded around Kagome and hugged her. Kagome nearly burst into tears at the caring of her three friends. 

“So, Inuyasha wouldn’t use protection?” Yuka asked bluntly causing Emi and Ayumi to gape at her. 

Kagome laughed with the threatening of tears. “Not Inuyasha,” she said and then bit her lip. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Emi said and placed her hands on her cheeks. Then she lowered them and her eyes widened. “You-you weren’t…hurt by someone were you, Kagome?” 

Kagome blinked and then smiled at her most soft-hearted friend. “No, nothing like that.” She sighed. “Where to even begin,” she muttered. 

“Okay, so what’s going on with Inuyasha?” Yuka said. “Let’s start there and we’ll get to the bigger stuff.” 

Kagome nodded. She sighed again and sniffled. “I got tired of him running off to his ex, so I’ve pretty much given up on Inuyasha.” She felt the slight pang in her heart as she admitted to her friends what not even her feudal era friends knew. She just couldn’t keep loving someone who loved someone else. For all that he came back to her, Inuyasha abandoned her every single time he had even the slightest hint of Kikyo being in the area. And then, that last time… “I caught them, you know. They didn’t see me, but I saw them, so, yeah.” 

“Wow, what a jerk!” Ayumi said shocked. 

“With his ex, while he’s supposed to be with you?” Emi asked scandalized. 

“So, was this like a rebound thing?” Yuka asked. 

“Not really?” Kagome sighed and tried to think about how to explain Sesshomaru. The more she thought about it, even if Kikyo hadn’t already decided it for Kagome, there was no way Inuyasha would take her back after she had his brother’s child. The hate for his brother was just too strong. “So Inuyasha has an older half-brother,” she said trailing off. 

“Just what he deserves!” Yuka said with a smirk. 

“Is he hot?” Ayumi asked. 

“Are you guys together now?” Emi asked. 

Kagome shook her head. “He kind of doesn’t like me but I’ve helped him with his daughter a time or two so he doesn’t really hate me anymore.” 

“Wait, why did he hate you?” Ayumi asked with wide eyes. 

“He already has a daughter?” Yuka asked. 

Kagome huffed. “So Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru, hate each other. Their dad is from a very traditional family but he cheated on his wife, Sesshomaru’s mother, with Inuyasha’s mother. Inuyasha is kind of an embarrassment to the main family.” 

“Oh wow, just like a TV drama!” Emi whispered. 

“So, he sleeps with his ex, you sleep with his older half-brother who he hates,” Yuka said. She sounded impressed. “I wouldn’t have thought it of you, Kagome.” 

“I didn’t mean to, exactly.” Kagome thought for a moment. “I was with Inuyasha and we were attacked. His brother showed up and helped us. Inuyasha ran off to get the guy and Sesshomaru stayed with me.” Okay she was totally going to have to make stuff up at this point to try to explain. No way they’d get how she was still a virgin, even if she felt like sharing the doctor’s perspective on it. “He comforted me and it sort of turned into a bit more. It was a one-time thing.” 

Her friends were quiet for a moment taking in what she’d said. 

“But what about his daughter? Is he married? How is her mother going to take this?” Yuka asked, concerned. 

Kagome shook her head again. “She’s adopted. Sesshomaru is not married. In fact, I’m carrying his heir.” 

“Talk about old-fashioned,” Yuka muttered. 

“That’s kind of sweet,” Emi ventured. 

“It’s so weird,” Kagome said with a sigh. “I never thought about him like that, you know? He was always just Inuyasha’s older brother or Rin’s dad. He’s not really happy about the whole situation, but he’s not being a jerk about it. I’m not who he wanted to have a child with, but he’s very protective of the baby and I’ve seen he’ll be a good father.” Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. Stupid hormones must be kicking in. 

Her friends shared a look then hugged her again. 

“I’m sorry, Kagome,” Emi said. 

Kagome shrugged. She tried to smile. “I guess it could be worse. It could have been Inuyasha. Then where would I be with him always running off to his ex.” Suddenly it hit her she very well could have ended up carrying Naraku’s child depending on what that ball of dark energy had been designed to do. Horror crossed her face and she shivered. 

“Well, we are here for you!” Ayumi said. 

“Yeah, we are!” Yuka said. “You need anything, you let us know!” 

Kagome smiled. “Thanks. My mom and I decided we’d try to keep it a secret as long as I’m not showing. I should be able to finish school before I really have to start dealing with this.” 

Her friends nodded and once more gave her a group hug. Kagome’s stomach growled making them all laugh. 

“We’d better hurry up! Lunch is almost over and you’re eating for two now,” Ayumi said. 

Kagome got home feeling a weight off her shoulders. Somehow, talking to her friends really helped. She thought it might be because they understood her feelings on what was happening without all the extra Naraku/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru history getting in the way. Or maybe just admitting to someone her situation who didn’t look at her like her mom and her doctor had when she’d found out had been good for her. Her friends really were good to her. 

“Mama, Sesshomaru, I’m home!” Kagome called out as she entered the house. After slipping off her shoes and setting her backpack down in a chair in the living room, she went to the kitchen where it looked like her mom and Sesshomaru were having tea. Then she saw the look on her mother’s face. “What’s wrong, Mama?” 

Satomi was still in a state of shock. Even the clear irritation of the man across from her couldn’t bring her out of it. “I helped Sesshomaru exchange some of his currency from the past for modern money.” 

“Okay,” Kagome said, looking to Sesshomaru. Seeing only irritation, she turned back to her mom. “Well, it should have been worth something even if only for being old, right?” 

Satomi gave a slightly hysterical laugh. “Right. This is the bank account I opened for Sesshomaru’s money.” 

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru hoping for some clue as to what was going on. Then she looked down at the amount on the paper in front of her and she plopped down in the chair beside the demon lord. “That-that’s a lot of money,” Kagome whispered. 

Sesshomaru sighed. Finally. He’d been trying to get the miko’s mother to translate the currency for him so he understood what he had to work with. He knew he’d run a shrewed bargain with the greedy man who’d exchanged the coins for this modern currency. He’d scented the greed and had negotiated with him until the man was barely satisfied, letting Sesshomaru know he’d gotten the most he could. But he hadn’t been able to understand how much that amount translated in terms of usefulness. So. It was a lot of money? Good. He could pay his debt to the humans housing him and still take good care of his pup’s mother.


	3. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. :)

Kagome practically vibrated with excitement. Sesshomaru had insisted on taking her to the festival she’d mentioned to him a few weeks ago and she was looking forward to it. As soon as he knew it was acceptable to wear traditional clothes, Sesshomaru had insisted on purchasing her traditional attire for the festival and she loved the deep blue kimono with the rainbow of different colored flowers all over it with the red and gold obi. She thought she’d have to take it back to the feudal era when she went just so she had more than one chance to wear it. Sesshomaru of course simply wore his normal white outfit and was much happier then wearing jeans. 

Sesshomaru was surprised with the level of excitement Kagome showed as they prepared to go to the festival. He’d invited her family to come as well and they’d be joining them later after Kagome’s mom got off of work. Sesshomaru had noticed how much she seemed to be working and how much Kagome was starting to worry and he’d had to remind them he was prepared to compensate them for his stay as well as take care of his pup and his pup’s mother. He’s insisted the woman stop working. After a small argument she’d agreed to cut back her hours to something much more manageable for herself. Sesshomaru had been smug about the gratitude the miko’s family had displayed. 

“Has it been so long since you’ve attended a festival, Miko?” Sesshomaru asked as she nearly fell over putting on the traditional geta sandals.

“Please call me by my name, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said distractedly. “We will get strange looks if anyone were to here you address me like that. Especially if the figure out we’re having a baby together.” Once the sandals were on her feet she smiled up at him. “It’s been years! What with trying to balance school with the hunt for the jewel shards, then Naraku, I haven’t had a chance to do something like this in years!”

Sesshomaru opened the door and followed her into the courtyard. “How long have you been traveling to the past, Kagome?”

Kagome nearly fell over hearing him use her first name. She smiled brightly. “It’s been just over three years now.”

Sesshomaru thought about how short a human’s life was and thought that might be a long time. Or was it? It was hard to keep track of such things. “How old are you now?”

“I’m eighteen. I’ll be nineteen by the time the baby is here,” she said. They reached the steps down from the shrine and Kagome stopped. She wasn’t sure about her balance in the sandals and she was not about to risk her baby. Weird as the situation was, none of it was her baby’s fault and she’d not do stupid things to put it in danger. 

Seeing the look she was giving the stairs, Sesshomaru picked her up around the waist and quickly ran down the stairs and gently set her on her feet at the bottom.

Kagome breathed deep and tried to settle her stomach. “A little warning next time, please, Sesshomaru? I’m still getting sick.”

Sesshomaru frowned at himself. He should have remembered that. “Hn.”

After a few moments, Kagome smiled as her stomach settled. It seemed the baby was too excited about the festival too to waste time with making her sick. “Let’s go!”

Kagome eyed the takoyaki and tried not to drool. The little balls of dough with octopus in the center were a favorite of hers and suddenly she was craving them. 

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Kagome eyed the food in front of her. “Kagome, if you want some, buy some.”

Kagome turned wide eyes to him and then blushed. “I didn’t bring any money.”

Sesshomaru frowned. “You forgot the purse?”

“No! But that’s your money,” she said with a shrug. 

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long moment. “Did I not just tell you to buy yourself something to eat if you’d like it? You need to eat.”

“I can wait-”

“Miko, buy the food,” Sesshomaru ordered imperiously.

Feeling sheepish, Kagome bought one of the sticks with three of the takoyaki on it. “I can share-” she stared to say but then noticed Sesshomaru’s look. “Or I can say thank you very much and just hush and enjoy my treat?”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said in approval. 

They walked for a while looking at various stalls of goods and foods. Sesshomaru surprised Kagome by buying a candied apple. He ended up eating half and then giving the rest to Kagome. She giggled as she realized it might have been a bit too sweet for him to finish himself. She warned him he’d likely have the same problem with cotton candy, but he was intrigued and wanted to try the treat. They shared as they continued to enjoy the festival. 

When they reached the end of one line of stalls, Kagome grabbed  Sesshomaru’s arm. “Look, the  open-air theater I told you about! I think there’s a play about to start, too!”

They ventured over to the area where others were gathering around. Many people were sitting on towels or mats on the grass. There were a few chairs mainly reserved for the elderly and in the back several people stood to watch the performance. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in the back with Kagome standing on the tips of her toes as best she could in the sandals to try to see. After a few moments of consideration, Sesshomaru, gently, wrapped his arm around Kagome and lifted her up so that she could see. He was surprised at just how happy such a small thing seemed to make her. 

They watched for nearly an hour before Sesshomaru grew disinterested. He lowered Kagome and they began checking out new stalls and sights. 

“Kagome?” 

Kagome looked over and smiled at her friends. “Hey! I didn’t realize you guys were going to be here.” 

Sesshomaru watched impassively as the four women hugged and chatted. He raised a brow as one caught sight of him and gasped. She smiled and then grabbed Kagome’s arms and leaned in to a small huddle with the other three. 

“Kagome! Is that him?” Ayumi asked. 

“Who? Sesshomaru? Yes,” Kagome said and smiled over her shoulder at him. 

“Yeah, you can see the family connection to Inuyasha,” Yuka said.

“But so much sexier,” Ayumi whispered.

“Right?” Kagome said and giggled. 

Sesshomaru’s brow rose again. The miko might have assumed the general noise in the area would cover the conversation, but this was a quieter section of the festival at the moment. He smirked internally at the thought that even his brother’s female found him preferable. 

The girls chatted for a few more minutes before a familiar voice called out. Three heads whipped from the source of the voice to Kagome and Kagome paled. Sensing there may be an issue, Sesshomaru drifted closer to the group. He frowned as a young human male joined the group of women.

“Higurashi! How are you feeling?” Hojo asked as he walked up. 

“Hey, Hojo,” Kagome said with a force smile. “I’m fine. 

Hojo stopped and stared for a moment. “Wow, you look great! That color really suits you!”

Sensing her discomfort and not caring for the way the boy was looking at her, Sesshomaru stepped up behind her, close enough that his chest brushed her back. He set a hand on her waist. “Yes, it does. That is why I picked it out for her.”

Kagome blushed and her friends’ eyes widened as the took in his stance and his words.  Hojo seemed taken aback. Then he seemed to get a little angry.

“Who are you?” Hojo demanded.

Sesshomaru smiled coldly at the boy. “Sesshomaru. Kagome’s betrothed.” Sesshomaru had been considering joining with her in the human marriage custom since hearing she and his pup would be shamed if she were unwed. Seeing another male so interested in his pup’s mother, he decided. He would claim her in the human custom and none in this time would approach her as this one so foolishly did. He ignored the stare of the miko along with her friends, focusing on the boy in front of him.

“Oh, look, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said in a falsely cheerful voice. “It’s my family! We should go see them! Bye guys! I’ll see you at school!” 

Sesshomaru smirked at the boy and allowed her to pull him away. 

As soon as they were able to, Kagome dragged him around a corner and then turned on him. “What on earth possessed you to say such a thing, Sesshomaru?”

“While you carry my pup, you will not dally with other males,” he said flatly.

“Okay, first of all, if I dallied with anyone, I wouldn’t still be a virgin,” she hissed then looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “Second, I have no interest in Hojo and have tried to tell him that many times, okay? And while you were being all Mr. Possessive, I’m the one who has to face the consequences of what you just did!”

Sesshomaru frowned. “If he so much as thinks to touch you-”

Kagome groaned. “No, he’s not that stupid. But people are going to hear that I’m engaged. What do you think will happen with I don’t get married despite the baby? I’m the one everyone is going to look down on!”

“Then we will simply have to get married,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stared. “Look, that may sound like nothing more than a stupid human custom, but it means something to me, so don’t be so casual about that.” She turned her back on him and blinked away tears. 

Sesshomaru frowned at her back, scenting her tears even over the scent of foods and other humans. 

“Kagome!” Kagome’s mother called from behind them.

Kagome quickly sniffled and then plastered a smile on her face and turned to greet her family. She stopped in surprise. “Mama! You look so beautiful!” And she did. She was dressed in a pink kimono that was light pink around her shoulders and then faded into a much darker pink at the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. The kimono had white blossoms and flower petals flowing around it as if blown in the wind. It was gorgeous and Kagome knew her mother had never owned such a kimono before. She glanced at Sesshomaru.

“Thank you, honey! I was just about to say the same to you,” Satomi said with a smile. “Sesshomaru has excellent taste, doesn’t he?”

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru gratefully. She hadn’t seen her mom so happy in a long time. “Thank you,” she whispered, knowing he’d hear her.

Sesshomaru nodded once, subtly. He was thrown by how quickly her mood had changed. He would contribute it to the  pregnancy but he remembered she’d been much the same in his few previous interactions with her. She would be angry with him over something and then see Rin and become all smiles. And her scent confirmed she was sincere, then and now. 

“Man, you got cotton candy?” Souta said. 

“We can share,” Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru. She smiled when he nodded and handed the bag to Souta. 

Her grandfather just eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously. It had taken quite some time and a lot of talking and finally tears on Kagome’s part to get him to accept they would have a full demon not only as a guest for an indeterminate amount of time, but also as part of the family. Hearing of Kagome’s pregnancy had given the old man such a shock, Kagome had feared he’d have a heart attack. But he pulled through and welcomed the demon to the family, if somewhat grudgingly.

“Did you see the play going on?” Satomi asked. She knew it was something Kagome had wanted to show Sesshomaru. 

“Yes, but it was a romance,” Kagome giggled. 

“It was a pleasant show, but the TV plays are much more detailed and varied,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome and her mother nodded. “They can do a lot more with TV shows and movies,” Kagome said. She smiled. “I should take you to a movie one day just so you can see the difference.”

“Movie?” Sesshomaru carefully repeated the unfamiliar word.

“It’s like a combination of a play and a TV show,” Kagome said. “You go to the theater with a bunch of other people and they play the movie, like a TV show, on a huge screen in the front.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said. He thought he might like to see one of these movies. However, he would prefer something more like the bloody revenge story he’d watched at Kagome’s home. 

Kagome and her family continued along the line of stalls and goods and  Sesshomaru followed along. As he  did, he thought he saw the human  boy that was interested in his pup’s mother. His eyes narrowed and he followed the boy’s line of sight. He seemed to be rather intent on Kagome.

For most of the rest of the day, Kagome and her family strolled along and enjoyed the festival. Sesshomaru followed, but kept an eye on a certain boy who seemed to be trying to get either Kagome or her mother alone. By the time the family went home, however, Sesshomaru was feeling smug. He’d intercepted every attempt the boy had made. 

At school Monday, Kagome groaned as she saw Hojo waiting for her with her friends. She really did not want to have to deal with him right now. She’d been extra nauseous that morning and had been sick three times by the time she was ready to go to school. She also had no idea what she was going to do about what Sesshomaru had said. Should she lie and agree with him? Or should she say he was just joking? Ugh. No chance they’d let her get away with not talking about it. And they’d already spotted her so she couldn’t just hide until the bell rang. What was she going to do?

“Hey guys!” Kagome said brightly as she joined her friends. 

“Sorry, Hojo,” Yuka said grabbing Kagome’s arm. “We have some major girl talk to get to before school starts this morning.”

“But-” Hojo said trying to follow them. He stopped at Yuka’s glare. “I guess I’ll see you later, Higurashi!”

“Bye, Hojo!” Kagome called cheerfully so glad he wasn’t sticking around. 

As soon as they had her alone, her three friends turned to her.

“Thanks, guys,” Kagome said with a relieved sigh.

“Okay, Kagome,” Yuka said firmly. “Now what’s this about being engaged?”

“Betrothed, remember?” Ayumi said with a giggle. Yuka rolled her eyes.

Kagome groaned and her shoulders slumped. “I don’t even know where that came from! He never said anything to me about anything like that before! The first I heard of it was when he said it to you guys.”

“Seriously?” Ayumi said wide-eyed. 

“Seriously. I have no idea how that man’s mind works, but I was sure his family status would keep him from ever even thinking something like that about me,” Kagome said. 

“Family status?” Ayumi asked.

“Yeah,” Kagome said, not sure how else to refer to the human/demon divide. “Part of why Inuyasha was such a black sheep of the family was his mom wasn’t really seen as good enough for his father, on top of the cheating on his wife bit.”

“Okay, wow. That’s so old-fashioned,” Yuka said with a grimace.

Kagome shrugged. It was, but then he was from 500 years in the past too, so…

“Well, are you getting married then?” Emi asked breathlessly. She had always been the hopeless romantic of the group. 

Kagome shrugged again. “I don’t know. We didn’t really talk about it afterward. He treated it like it was no big deal and I told him I couldn’t be so casual about it and that was that. He didn’t bring it up again. So probably not.”

“Oh,” Emi said deflating. “I’m sorry.”

Kagome smiled at her friend. “It’s okay. I never expected him to marry me anyway.”

“Too bad,” Yuka said. “That man was hot!”

They all laughed. 

“And he’s not a violent bad boy either,” Ayumi said with a slightly dreamy smile. “An older man who already has a child so you know he’s good dad material.” She sighed.

Kagome snickered at the idea of someone swooning over Sesshomaru. “I mean, he can be pretty tough when he wants to be. Him and Inuyasha tend to get into physical fights, you know? But no one ever gets too hurt. “

The other three stared at her. 

“You mean, he can be violent too?” Emi asked in concern.

Kagome hesitated, not sure how to answer that. “Ever since I helped him with his little girl he’s been nice enough to me in his own way.”

“And before that?” Ayumi asked. 

Kagome laughed nervously. Why does she never keep her mouth shut?

Her friends picked up on her non-answer and crowded her in concern. 

Emi looked around and leaned in to whisper, “Do you think he’d hurt the baby?”

“Oh never!” Kagome said with absolute certainty. “He’s super protective of the baby and of me right now. He won’t let anything hurt his heir.”

“This is a crime family, isn’t it?” Yuka asked grimly. “Violent brothers who hate each other and physically fight any time they see each other… That’s not normal.”

Kagome stared at Yuka. “They are definitely not a crime family. Sesshomaru is actually from an old, wealthy family. Like, in old times he’d be known as Lord Sesshomaru type of family.”

Once more, her friends stared at her wide-eyed. 

“Are they the type to try to keep that title to this day?” Ayumi asked. 

“Yeah, he has servants and everything. Just not around here,” Kagome said thinking of Jaken. 

“Wow,” her friends said together. 

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and the girls went into the school, never noticing the boy glaring at them from across the lawn. 

A few hours after Kagome left for school, Sesshomaru finished his morning workout with his swords and stepped into the house. He removed his boots as he knew was custom and then walked past the living room and the old man sleeping in front of the TV to the kitchen where Kagome’s mother was sitting, sipping tea and looking through a magazine. She had a day off and was enjoying being able to take it easy that morning.

“Mrs. Higurashi,” Sesshomaru said. 

Looking up in surprise, Satomi said, “Yes?” She smiled at him as he joined her at the kitchen table. 

“What are these human customs of marriage?” Sesshomaru demanded. Speaking to the miko about the topic was likely to lead to more tears as far as he could tell from their last conversation.

“What?” Satomi blinked in surprise. Then she smiled as she thought she understood. “You are thinking of marrying Kagome?” she whispered.

Sesshomaru frowned and wondered why the idea made the woman so happy. She did not seem to hold any special affection for him or seem interested in such an event previously as far as he could tell. “The idea pleases you?”

Satomi blew out a heavy breath. “Honestly, given the situation, it would be a huge help.” She glanced away and whispered without looking at him. “If she were to remain here and it’s found out she’s pregnant and unmarried, the shrine would  lose many loyal visitors. And I would not want my daughter to be treated as she is sure to be for having a child so young and alone.”

“She is not alone,” Sesshomaru said annoyed.

Satomi turned her gaze back to the demon lord. “But technically she is. Without a ring on her finger to signify she’s someone’s wife, she’s considered-” She trailed off, unable to say such things about her own daughter.

Sesshomaru understood what the woman suggested. He suppressed a growl. The miko was pure and still she carried his pup. How could she be treated with such disrespect? “I will not allow it,” he said firmly. The mother of his pup would not be disrespected merely for giving him his heir. 

“ So, you will marry her?” Satomi asked. She still had trouble reading the demon lord and she at times wondered if that was because he wasn’t sure of many things himself in this unusual environment. 

“What are the marriage customs? It would seem simply assuring your daughter I would marry her was not enough,” Sesshomaru said letting her see his frown. 

“Oh,” Satomi said and took a sip of tea. She wondered how the conversation had gone for her daughter to refuse…or did she not believe he was sincere? He’d made no mention of marriage before that she was aware of. “How did you ask her? I didn’t think she was the type to need a ring to say yes, especially not in this situation.”

“A ring?” Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

“Yes, it’s common for a man to present a certain type of ring to a woman when he proposes,” Satomi said. “It’s a sign to others that she is spoken for and will be getting married. It also helps soothe a woman’s worries about her partner’s intention,” she continued smiling and thinking of her own hopes and fears. 

“Worries?” Sesshomaru asked. 

“Yes, it’s common for a woman to have moments where she wonders if the man will marry her after all. Usually after a fight or disagreement. The ring is a good reminder of the promise the man made to marry her,” Satomi said trying to avoid talk of love. She knew her poor girl wasn’t getting a love match here, but if he was willing to save her daughter’s reputation and that of the shrine, she would be most grateful to him.

“I see,”  Sesshomaru said. He began to understand. Without one of  these special rings , the  miko had not found him to be sincere in his talk of marriage. She felt he was mocking her, perhaps.  Sesshomaru stood. “Very well, we will acquire one of these special rings.”

“What, now?” Satomi said surprised once more. She’d thought he was still considering the idea. She hadn’t realized he had already decided.

“Is there a special time we must wait for to acquire one of these rings?” Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

Satomi smiled and stood. “No, I was just surprised. Let me get my purse and we will go to the jewelry store.” She stopped as she went to place her tea cup in the sink. “Oh, but how are we going to know the right size to get? I guess it can get resized if needed, but that’s never something you want to do, it takes weeks,” Satomi muttered to herself.

“If we buy the wrong size it will take them weeks to fix it?” Sesshomaru growled. 

“Yes,” Satomi said and then her shoulders slumped. “I suppose you could take Kagome with you when she gets out of school.”

“This is not desirable,” Sesshomaru said and it was a statement not a question. Her tone made clear it was not the way of human customs for the miko to attend the purchasing of the ring. Was she not to know the price?

“No, not really,” she said with a small smile. “It’s not good that she know the price of the ring, but mostly presenting the ring to the woman is a special surprise for her. The man does something like takes her out for a nice dinner or sets up something special that she or they both like to do.” 

“Hn.” Sesshomaru thought about what she said. Something special for the miko? 

“Don’t worry, there’s still time to think about it,” Satomi said. “We need a way to figure out how big her left ring-finger is and buy the ring first.”

At the jewelry store, Satomi led Sesshomaru over to the engagement rings. “Now it’s important not to just pick out the biggest diamond or the most diamonds on the ring,” Satomi said. “You have to look at the ring and see it on her hand and think it matches her. That’s how you know you’ve picked out the right ring. Just any ring won’t do. This is something she’ll show off to all of her friends and to any other man that tries to approach her. It must suit her, but it is also a reflection on what you think of her and how well you know her to choose the right ring for her.”

Sesshomaru listened to the human woman as he stared down at the tray of rings in the glass case and he frowned. “And what is it that makes these rings special?” He had seen several similar type rings in the store and wondered what made these the rings that meant marriage to humans.

“These are diamond rings. While some do use other gemstones, traditionally diamond is the gem for engagement rings,” Satomi said. “They are rare and are also one of the hardest substances on earth. You can cut glass with a sharp enough diamond.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru stared down at the rings and slowly began to dismiss each one. He could see what Kagome’s mother meant when she said it wasn’t necessarily a good idea to choose the largest of the clear gemstones. On the delicate hands of the miko it would just appear gaudy. But if he were to choose a ring to reflect the woman who was to wear it and his regard for her… The clear gemstone was appropriate for the purity of the woman, but alone it was too…empty. It was more suited to the colorless incarnation of Naraku’s that followed him around with a mirror. 

Kagome was purity, yes, but she was also bright like sunshine and she had a soothing, pleasant scent even Sesshomaru could admit that. She needed something with color to it as well as the clear gem. He dismissed various colors of accenting gems as well. While she had a sunny personality, yellow just didn’t seem like the right choice. He thought about it and could only think it would not look right on her hand. 

A sales person wandered up as Sesshomaru stared at the rings in front of him. 

“Good morning,” the man said. “Can I offer any help?” He looked between the two of them and his smile slipped for just a second before he turned back to Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru started to dismiss the man, but one of the rings caught his eye.

Kagome was tired when she got home that afternoon. She’d had to spend all day avoiding Hojo and he’d been worse than usual about showing up everywhere. At least her friends understood she didn’t want to talk to him until she knew what was going on between her and Sesshomaru. 

“Mama, Sesshomaru, I’m home!” she called out as she took off her shoes. 

As usual she passed her grandfather sleeping on the sofa and found her mother and  Sesshomaru in the kitchen together. As she entered the  kitchen, she heard her mother giggle.

“Mama? What’s so funny?” Kagome asked. She looked at Sesshomaru who had his usual cold expression in place. She looked back to her mother as the woman burst out laughing.

“Oh, honey,” Satomi said. “I took Sesshomaru out shopping with me today and a salesman thought we were a couple! A woman my age!” She laughed again. 

Kagome thought of her mother and Sesshomaru out shopping and had to wrap her head around that one before she could even picture a salesperson making that mistake. Then she snickered. “And what did you say to that, Sesshomaru?”

“ Oh, he just gave the poor man such a look,” Satomi said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. 

Kagome giggled picturing her mother and  Sesshomaru in the grocery store with some poor clerk receiving one of  Sesshomaru’s glares. “Mama, you look lovely. Why shouldn’t he think a  good-looking man was all yours?”

Satomi laughed and Sesshomaru raised a brow. He wondered if she realized what she’d just said about him.


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy. :)
> 
> **In the anime, Kagome has brown eyes, but in the manga her eyes are blue. In case anyone was wondering. :)

Saturday after breakfast, Kagome helped her mother out with some chores for a few hours. She had no idea why her mother was so cheerful, but she enjoyed her good mood. As Kagome sat in the living room folding towels, Sesshomaru came in from his morning workout with his swords. 

“Hey, Sesshomaru,” Kagome called tentatively.

Sesshomaru came into the living room and sat in the opposite corner of the sofa. “Hn.” It was not like the miko to be so hesitant.

“I was wondering, is there any chance you would teach me how to use a sword?” Seeing the scowl that immediately came to his face, she hurried to add, “After the baby is born I mean! I’ll need a way to lose the baby weight and it can only help for me to know more ways to defend myself.” She trailed off and looked at Sesshomaru hopefully. Surely the fact that they were going to share a baby would mean they’d be in each other’s lives for a long time to come. No reason they had to avoid each other or anything.

Sesshomaru thought over her words. As she said, it would be good for her to have more ways to defend herself and their pup. “The slayer has not taught you?”

Kagome shook her head then sighed. “There never seems to be any time. Especially with Inuyasha running the group into the ground like a slave-driver all the time.”

Sesshomaru raised a brow. 

“I guess that’s not entirely fair, but often he forgets human limitations are different from his,” Kagome said, her hands starting to fold towels again. “And nothing, absolutely nothing, is as important as finding the jewel shards and killing Naraku. Except maybe, Kikyo,” Kagome finished slightly bitterly.

Sesshomaru kept his expression blank but thought his half-brother was even more of a fool than Sesshomaru had always thought. To chase after a dead woman despite the affection he held of a warm, caring, living woman… Sesshomaru internally shook his head. Such a fool. 

Kagome finished folding the towels and stood, then realized he’d never given her an answer. “So, would you?”

Sesshomaru flick his gaze over the form in front of him. He could easily picture, instead of the basket, her propping their pup on her hip as she spoke to him. The image came to mind so easily and so  clearly, he was almost startled. Blinking the image away, he nodded his head once. “I will.”

“Great!” Kagome smiled brightly at him and started to go find her mother.

“There you are, Kagome,” Satomi said as she came downstairs from putting away the clean clothes she’d folded. “It’s about time you get ready to go, isn’t it?”

“Go? Go where?” Kagome asked in confusion.

Satomi looked at Sesshomaru a little sheepishly. She hadn’t meant to spoil the surprise.

“Hiking,” Sesshomaru said. “Your mother has told me of a park outside of the city. It would be nice to be some distance from the stench of the city, however briefly.”

“Oh, I have missed traveling in a much cleaner environment,” Kagome said. She smiled and nodded. “Let me just put these up and I’ll go get ready.”

“Let me deal with that, honey,” Satomi said. She took the basket from Kagome. “Go get ready. You deserve a little bit of a break.”

Kagome ran upstairs and threw on a t-shirt and some comfortable shorts then pulled her hiking boots out of storage in her closet, hoping they still fit. Coming back downstairs, she saw Sesshomaru waiting for her near the door. She could imagine he couldn’t wait to get out of the city for a bit. Her eyes widened as she saw him carrying a wicker basket that her mom only used for picnics.

Sesshomaru turned as he heard Kagome start to come down the stairs and he had to fight to keep his mask in place as he caught sight of her. Nearly every inch of her long, firm legs were bared to his gaze and the garment covering her upper body clung like a second skin. He asked coolly, “That is what you intend to wear?”

Kagome laughed. “I know it looks scandalous for your tastes, but this is considered an appropriate outfit for hiking here. It’s rather warm or I’d wear jeans.”

He looked to her mother and saw her smiling. 

“Have fun!” Satomi said then she left the room before she said too much.

Seeing her mother saw nothing wrong with her outfit, Sesshomaru let the matter drop. An argument would not help the situation.

They took a train for about an hour then walked for nearly half an hour to reach the park that Sesshomaru had found with her mother’s help. He eyed the entrance and nodded. The scent of the air was cleaner and the trees were tall and replaced the sight of the strange buildings that filled the city Kagome called home. 

Leading the way, he selected a certain path and they began to hike. They hiked in comfortable silence for some time then they came to a rougher section of the path. Seeing Kagome struggle, Sesshomaru lent her his hand to help her up steep incline. 

Kagome smiled in thanks and then stopped for a moment to pull her hair off the back of her neck and to catch her breath. “This part I haven’t missed as much,” she said lightly. While the silence had been comfortable, she was ready for a bit of chatting. 

Sesshomaru merely nodded. He could tell she was struggling with this section, but if the directions he memorized were correct, they were almost to the area he’d selected to stop for lunch. 

Sensing Sesshomaru was in no mood to talk, Kagome sighed then started along the path again. 

Soon enough the path opened up to a field covered in flowers. “Oh, Sesshomaru! It’s so lovely,” Kagome said smiling. “I bet Rin would love this.”

The sound of Rin’s name caused a brief flicker of concern as he didn’t know how long it would take for the well to be fixed. He shrugged it off and focused on his purpose for this visit. “Hn. We will stop here.”

“Sounds good,” Kagome said. She was starting to feel the pangs of hunger. 

It felt surreal to Kagome to set out a picnic blanket with Sesshomaru of all people. But he made no complaints. Not that he would, she knew. It wasn’t his way. 

As they sat and she began to eat, Sesshomaru considered how he would bring up a few questions he had for her. Mentally, he shrugged and decided to simply ask. “The half-breed is still obsessed with a dead woman, then?”

Kagome nearly choked on the bite of food she’d been chewing. She swallowed and thought about how to answer. “Always.” The answer really was that simple.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said. He’d gained no insight into her feelings on the topic with her answer. She spoke as if it was a topic that meant nothing to her, but he knew better. “And you still care for the fool?”

Once more, Kagome thought about the question seriously before answering. She’d told her friends she’d given up on Inuyasha, but did she still care? “At best, I care about him as a friend,” she said carefully with a frown. “I just can’t trust him enough to let him keep holding onto my heart.”

Sesshomaru nodded. A wise decision on her part, truly. He reached into the bottom of the picnic basket and pulled a small box out. “Then you have no reason to object to marriage between us?” He opened the box and presented to her the ring he’d selected for her.

Kagome’s breath caught as she saw the beautiful ring. It had a round diamond in between two sapphires that were in the shape of reflected crescent moons. There was another small diamond then another small sapphire set in the silver band to each side. The gems were all small so the overall effect of the ring was subtle and elegant rather than gaudy. 

“I understand that traditionally humans use only the clear gems, but that did not seem to properly suit you,” Sesshomaru said. “And the blue was a good match for your eyes.”

Kagome looked up from the ring to see Sesshomaru waiting expectantly. “Are you really asking me to marry you?” Kagome asked bewildered.

Sesshomaru frowned. “I am. Why does this displease you?” He nearly growled the words. She was carrying his pup.  Surely, she held no more objections to his claiming her in the human tradition if the half-breed was not an issue.

“I’m not displeased,” Kagome said. “I’m confused. I thought you hated humans. And marriage is a big thing for humans…” She trailed off not sure how to explain.

“You may be human, but you are far from weak,” Sesshomaru began to explain finally understanding her reluctance to believe him. “Our pup may be hanyou, but he will be strong and powerful.” He hesitated and then admitted, “Stronger than any I could have had with any demoness I have ever met.”

“So you really mean it?” she asked just to be sure. “You will marry me in the human tradition? I can call you my husband and tell other people we are married?”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said with a nod.

She still hesitated. “What about when the well opens? What then?” She lifted her chin and stared into his eyes. 

“Humans will still need to understand you are protected and the child is claimed properly do they not?” Sesshomaru asked. “Demons will be able to scent the pup is mine and should respect you for bearing my heir.”

Kagome thought about it then frowned. “What about when you find a mate? What will I tell people then? That I’m a widow? You’ll still be around.”

Sesshomaru had thought of that. He had never held much desire to find a mate and felt even less desire to be pressured into a mating for political reasons. That is precisely what had led to his father’s dishonorable actions. And he would not have her unprotected at any point. “I will not mate during your lifetime. A human lifespan is nothing to a demon. It will be no hardship,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blinked. He was promising not to mate someone else for as long as she lived? She frowned. She wished she could be there to make sure her child was not mistreated by any demoness he took for a mate, but she supposed this was the best she could hope for, to only have to share her child with the child’s father for her life time. Then it occurred to her, he would not tolerate a demoness to mistreat his children. She knew he wouldn’t tolerate Rin being mistreated or hurt, surely his heir would be deserving of the same treatment.

Feeling much better about the situation, she smiled at Sesshomaru. “Okay, I’ll marry you.”

Satisfaction filled him at her words. He took the ring from the box and lifted it to her hand. Her mother had worried they wouldn’t know the right size, but Sesshomaru was certain he’d remembered the feel of her hands enough to know the ring would fit. He slid the ring in place and was smug when it fit perfectly. 

Kagome looked down at the small ring that fit her perfectly. She smiled and wondered what her friends would make of it. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smothered a laugh at the smug smirk that flickered across his face. As the wind blew across her face, she looked out over the field of flowers and thought it was a lovely place to remember being proposed to. “Oh,” she said as the realization struck her. “You and my mother planned this.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said. 

She smiled at him and started to thank him for making such an effort for her then started to laugh as she realized… “The salesperson at the jewelry store was the one to think you and Mama were a couple, weren’t they?”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said feeling disgust all over again. Not that the merchant made such a mistake, but that he had assumed Sesshomaru would be letting her mother pay for the ring, as if that were the reason she’d come along. 

Kagome giggled. “Sorry, but I’m just picturing you glaring at the poor person to make the mistake.” She looked out over the field again. “Thank you, Sesshomaru. For making this such a good memory for me,” she said softly.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said. He understood she had thought he would not have the patience to perform the human tradition. He would have to be careful to follow the rest of the tradition lest he accidentally shame the mother of his pup. 

Monday morning, Kagome was excited to see her friends and tell them about Sesshomaru’s proposal. She knew he didn’t ask because he was in love with her and a part of her heart mourned that she would not have the chance to marry for love as her friends probably would. But as much time as she spent in the past, she’d learned to be practical. He could have chosen not to marry her and let people think less of her, but he’d decided not only to go through with the human tradition, but to also not take a mate in her lifetime. If nothing else, he showed her a great deal of respect. And he praised her as being worthy of carrying his heir. 

Kagome smiled and looked down at the ring on her hand. No, it wasn’t a love match, but the simple respect and the effort made for her was more than she’d ever experienced before. Kami knew Inuyasha had never respected her the same way or made any real effort of any kind for her. 

Kagome’s smile disappeared as the truth of that hit her. Inuyasha protected her, but that was about it. And truthfully, he wasn’t always that great at protecting her either. Especially if he had the chance to run off to Kikyo instead. 

Kagome shook off thoughts of Inuyasha and focused on the lovely picnic and hike she’d had with Sesshomaru when he’d proposed. It really had been much more fitting for both of them rather than some fancy restaurant dinner.

“Kagome!”

Kagome looked up at the sound of Ayumi calling her name and she rushed over. “Wait til you hear what I have to tell you!” She shoved her hand into the center of her friends, only realizing at the last minute that Hojo had been standing behind Yuka and saw her hand too. 

Her friends ignored the boy in their midsts and gasps and excited shrieks met the sight of her hand. 

“It’s beautiful,” Emi said dreamily. “So sweet of him!”

“That looks expensive, but tasteful,” Ayumi said. “Just like the kimono he bought you for the festival.”

“That is gorgeous,” Yuka said. “I guess you two talked things over again after all?”

Ignoring Hojo’s gaping, Kagome shared a blinding smile with her friends. “Yep. He took me on a hike and proposed in a field of flowers. It was so sweet.” She smiled wider at thinking of Sesshomaru in any way as being sweet.

“ Higurashi , you’re not really going to marry that  man, are you?”  Hojo asked. “You haven’t even graduated high school yet!”

“We won’t be having a ceremony until after I graduate,” Kagome said, ignoring the scandalized tone. 

“That’s not too far away,” Emi said.

“I know you’re going to invite us to the wedding,” Yuka said firmly.

Kagome giggled. “Of course!”

“But isn’t he a little old for you?” Hojo demanded. “What kind of creep would-”

“Hojo,” Kagome said firmly. “We’ve been friends for a while now, but I will not let you call my fiance a creep! He is not like that! He’s an honorable man!” Kagome stomped away from her friends and headed for the entrance to the school, reaching the doors just as the bell rang.

The rest of the day, Kagome gave Hojo the cold shoulder. Not entirely because of what he’d said about Sesshomaru, but she’d eventually told him several times that they were just ever going to be friends. Hojo didn’t seem to understand or care that she would never be interested in him in that way. He just kept acting like she wasn’t ready yet to go out with someone. It was enough for her to want to start avoiding him. He wasn’t even joking about it like she’d come to suspect Koga had been just to irritate Inuyasha.

Before lunch she had PE and she was grateful she wasn’t showing yet. She hated the thought of being found out due to putting on the stupid PE uniform. She was also grateful that her travels in the feudal era had left her a bit more in shape. It helped her participate in activities without too much difficulty. 

But in the end, she did have to ask for a break, telling the teacher she wasn’t feeling well. With all her absences due to illness, the teacher just nodded and had her help start putting up equipment for the rest of the period. 

As Kagome brought the last of the extra volleyballs into the equipment shed, she stopped and leaned over with her hands on her knees. She breathed deeply trying to will away the nausea that had hit her in the middle of her PE period. Finally feeling slightly better, she turned around only to find the door to the shed shut behind her. With a frown she wondered how it had shut without her noticing. 

The door didn’t budge when she tried to open it. 

Kagome frowned. It was one thing if the wind had blown the door shut or something, but the door did not lock itself on its own. What in the world was going on here? Kagome tried for several minutes to force the door open, but had no luck. She looked around the shed to see what she might be able to use to open the door, but didn’t think the various balls or netting would be of help. 

With a sigh, she pounded on the door and yelled, “Let me out! Hey! Anybody out there!”

After yelling off and on for over an hour, Kagome turned back to the sports equipment with a determined eye. There had to be something she could use to get out of there with. The windows were too small for her to climb out of and the door was too heavy for her to just ram it open. She searched the shed and picked up a tennis racket. She weighed it in her hand and looked at the door consideringly. With a sigh she decided to give it a try.

Using the side of the racket, Kagome slammed it into the handle of the door to the shed. She hit it again and again and then the racket broke in her hand. With a frustrated growl, she threw the racket on the ground. 

Looking around the shed again, she couldn’t find anything else she thought could help and she plopped down on the ground to sit and think of a way out. An hour passed and she paced the small confines of the shed. How was she going to get out? She looked at the door again then looked around the room. Nothing jumped out as useful to her. 

She tried pounding on the door and calling out for help again, but when that didn’t work, she put her back to the door and slid down until she was sitting. Thumping her head on the door she tried to think of a way out. She glared at the door handle above her head. Then frowned. She wondered…

Kagome laid on her back and took a deep breath before kicking up at the door handle from underneath. She kicked again and again. To her surprise, she felt it start to loosen. A couple more kicks and the handle flew off. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid getting hit by the handle then stood up triumphantly. Looking at the door she groaned. The handle on the other side was still in place. 

Tears of frustration pricked her eyes and she blinked them back with determination. She would not break down! She would get herself out of here! 

Picking up the broken racket, she used a piece of it to try to manipulate the inside of the door handle and lock. It was a struggle as the mechanisms didn’t want to move but she fought the stupid thing and finally, finally, the lock clicked open. 

Kagome shoved the door open and stepped out. She looked around frantically and then ran to where she knew the PE teacher would be if classes were still going on. 

The teacher was surprised to see Kagome and to see her still in her PE uniform hours after her class had ended. 

“Higurashi?” the teacher asked.

“Someone locked me in the equipment shed,” Kagome got out before bursting into tears. As she sobbed, she cursed her pregnancy hormones. She wanted to be mad and yell, not cry!

The teacher looked alarmed and called out for the assistant teacher to watch the class. He turned back to Kagome. “Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary,” he said gruffly.

Once the nurse cleared her as having no injuries, Kagome found herself in the  principal's office. She’d barely sat down before her mother and  Sesshomaru came into the office. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She had no idea why he was there. 

Kagome found herself facing her principal with her mother on her left and Sesshomaru on her right. 

“What happened?” Sesshomaru demanded coldly. 

The principal flinched slightly at that. “Ah, yes, Mrs. Higurashi and…?”

“Sesshomaru Taisho,” Satomi introduced. “Kagome’s fiance.”

The principal’s eyes widened slightly at that and he looked from the cold eyes of the man across from him to the tear stained face of his student. He swallowed hard then cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to have to call you both into my office and interrupt your day, but I felt the situation deserved to be addressed immediately. There was a small incident today-”

Kagome gasped. “I was missing for four hours! I missed lunch and-” And once again her pregnancy hormones kicked in and she sobbed, hard. 

“What?” Sesshomaru growled. Out of instinct he grabbed Kagome’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. His beast was screaming at him to comfort her and to destroy the one who upset her. 

The principal flinched. “Yes, well,” he said then cleared his throat again. “It seems Ms. Higurashi was accidentally locked into an equipment shed-”

Kagome’s tears had slowed with Sesshomaru’s comforting touch, though it was as much due to her amazement that he would do such a thing as the comfort his touch brought. But at the principle’s words she grew angry. “It couldn’t have been an accident! The door doesn’t lock itself! And I was talking when the door shut!”

The principal shifted uncomfortably. “There was no one else seen around the area at the time-”

“You are calling her a liar?” Sesshomaru interrupted with a dangerous voice. 

The principal started to sweat. “N-no. I merely meant it could simply be a misunderstanding!”

Satomi leaned forward and glared at the principal. “My daughter was deliberately locked in a shed for over four hours and no one said anything or thought to look for her! Even had it been an accident, and I’m inclined to believe my daughter that it wasn’t, where were the teachers when she went missing?”

The principal grimaced. “Unfortunately, the teachers have become more used to Ms. Higurashi not being present than being present. They did not see anything wrong with her absence, simply believing she was ill again.”

Satomi gasped and Sesshomaru growled. 

Satomi was the first to speak. “That is unacceptable! My daughter could have been injured or worse and no one would have come to look for her or missed her!” She glared at the principle who was staring down at his desk in shame. Satomi stood. “I am taking my daughter home. She will be out for the next two days as she deals with this. You may send someone to our home with her missed work by noon tomorrow. Let’s go, Kagome.”

Kagome stood as did Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, did not turn to the doors with the women. He leaned over the desk and gave the nervous man his fiercest glare. “Be grateful nothing serious happened. However, should something like this happen again, you will regret it.”

“What does that mean?” the principal said angrily even as he sweat in fear.

Satomi turned back. “My daughter’s fiance is quite wealthy. He could easily have a team of lawyers descend on this school and make it seriously regret anything that happened to my daughter.” She paused. “I am grateful to this school for being so understanding of my daughter’s poor health. But with her health being so delicate, it makes me even angrier that I can’t trust her to you when she is here.”

The principal bowed his head in shame. “You have my most sincere apologies and assurances nothing like this shall ever happen again.”

Satomi nodded and led Kagome outside. Sesshomaru glared once more and followed.

When they were gone, the principal wiped the sweat from his forehead and loosened his tie. He had no idea who Ms. Higurashi’s fiance was, but the man scared him.


	5. Marriage Customs

Saturday found Kagome sitting in her living room with her three friends having a surprise bridal shower. Her mother had laughed and taken her brother and grandfather out of the house on some errands for a few hours to give them some privacy. Sesshomaru retreated to his room off the kitchen when informed by Satomi of the purpose of the bridal shower was for females to talk about wedding plans and to gossip and generally celebrate the woman getting married. Before he left the living room, he noticed the other women had brought gifts and was told that was part of the tradition. 

“Kagome, I still can’t believe someone would lock you in the equipment shed,” Ayumi said as they all sat down in the living room. 

“I bet it was someone jealous of your good luck,” Yuka said. “Someone who saw you at the festival or who was just jealous of your gorgeous ring.”

Kagome shrugged. She hadn’t been at school enough to make any enemies so she couldn’t think of any reason why someone would do it to her. Yuka’s reasons were as good as any. “I’m just happy there won’t be many more chances for someone at school to do something like that.”

“Yeah, it’s only another couple of weeks until finals and then two weeks to graduation,” Emi said sighing sadly. She blinked rapidly. “I’m going to miss seeing you guys.”

“Hey, come on,” Ayumi said. “We are all going to schools in Tokyo so we can still see each other! And Kagome said she’s staying here when she gets married, right?”

They turned to Kagome. “Right,” Kagome said. “At least for a while. I’m not sure when Sesshomaru may want to go back home.”

Her friends nodded sadly. Then Yuka sat up straight. “Well, that’s not what today is all about!” She clapped her hands once. “Today is about Kagome getting married.”

Kagome blushed a bit. “You guys didn’t have to do this.”

“ Of course, we did,”  Ayumi said. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t?”

“Oh, I brought little cupcakes,” Emi said, pulling them out of one of the bags she’d brought.

“And I brought your favorite, strawberry milk,” Ayumi said. 

“I brought the plates and napkins,” Yuka said.

The three girls set up the snacks and drinks on the coffee table with small paper plates and purple napkins. Kagome laughed as Yuka accidentally stuck her hand into one of the cupcakes. Yuka shrugged and put that cupcake on a plate then sat it in front of her before licking the icing off of her hand. 

“Have you guys decided on a date yet?” Ayumi asked.

Kagome sipped her drink and then nodded. “Two weeks after graduation.”

“ Oh, that’s only just over a month away!” Emi said with concern. “Will you have enough time to plan everything?”

“We are planning on just a small ceremony,” Kagome said. “It’ll just be you guys and my family. Sesshomaru’s family won’t be able to make it.”

“Really?” Ayumi asked wide-eyed.

Yuka’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not some passive-aggressive way of rejecting you is it?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. It’s just too soon for them to make it. But with the baby we don’t want to wait.”

“Oh. That makes sense,” Ayumi said. Yuka nodded.

“Is your grandfather going to perform the ceremony?” Emi asked.

Kagome nodded. “Yes. We are going to have the ceremony here at the shrine and Mama and Grandpa are going to help us take care of the paperwork.”

“What about the honeymoon? What are you and Sesshomaru going to do about that?” Ayumi asked, nibbling on a cupcake.

Kagome blushed then she smiled sadly. “I don’t think we’ll have one really. Sesshomaru is marrying me because of the baby, not because he cares about me.”

The other three girls stared at her in a mixture of horror and pity. Then Yuka straightened up. 

“Nonsense,” Yuka said. “You have a baby together, there’s no reason you can’t have a proper wedding night. And I know just what you need to let him know he need to do things right.” Yuka gave Kagome a wicked grin and then handed her a give bag. “Here, see if this won’t help you have a good wedding night!”

Sesshomaru , in his room off the kitchen, could still hear everything that was said in the living room and he allowed himself a frustrated frown. How was he supposed to follow the human traditions if the  miko would not tell him about them? As soon as he had a  chance, he was going to ensure she told him all of his responsibilities and duties for this human custom!

Kagome took the bag Yuka held out with a bit of trepidation. Her friend could be unpredictable at times and the wicked smile was not helping soothe her nerves. With hands that were a little shaky, she pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and looked down. Confused she reached in and held up what was in the bag. She looked at Yuka with a bewildered frown.

Yuka kept grinning as she took the item out of Kagome’s hands then held it up for her to see.

Kagome blushed a deep red. Yuka’s gift was white wedding lingerie. The scraps of satin and lace would barely hide anything! “Yuka!”

Yuka laughed and then pulled out thigh-high, sheer white stockings. “Don’t forget to wear these with it!” She grinned.

Kagome’s face burned with embarrassment as her friends laughed and smiled. She smiled too. Even if she could never wear something like that for Sesshomaru, it felt like a rite of passage that she should receive such a gift at a bridal shower. “Thanks, Yuka.”

“Now that’s a proper wedding night,” Ayumi said with a giggle. Then she pushed a box towards Kagome. “But these could be nice too.”

Kagome smiled and pulled the wrapped box towards her. “You really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“What kind of bridal shower doesn’t come with gifts?” Ayumi said with a smile.

Kagome just shook her head and unwrapped the gift she held. It was a small wooden box with an image of flowers burned into the top. Opening the lid, Kagome smiled. “Oh!” The box held scented oils. She knew these were the kind that could be used for bathing or for massages. Her face heated again when she thought of using them as massage oils on Sesshomaru. She felt a little uncomfortable as an image of a naked Sesshomaru spread out on a bed under her while she massaged him popped into her mind causing other places to become heated.

Yuka laughed. “Yep, those are good for a proper wedding night too.” She winked at Ayumi who blushed almost as bright as Kagome. 

“Thanks, Ayumi,” Kagome said. “They are lovely.”

“I’m glad you like them, Kagome,” Ayumi said with a smile. 

Ayumi and Yuka turned to Emi expectantly. Emi nodded and stood up. “I had to get your mom to help me hide your gift.”

“Oh?” Kagome asked her curiosity aroused. 

Emi nodded and walked through the kitchen to the laundry room off to one side near the room Sesshomaru was in. She came back carrying a large wrapped box that was apparently heavy if her huffing and puffing was any indication.

“What did you get her?” Ayumi asked, just as curious as Kagome.

Emi blushed. 

“Let Kagome open it and we’ll find out,” Yuka said. 

Kagome stood and walked over to where the wrapped gift sat beside the sofa. It was nearly as large as  a cushioned stool. As Kagome pulled the wrapping paper away, she gasped. Under the wrapping paper was a gorgeous wooden chest. The side she could see already held a beautiful nature scene with a field of flowers and flowing vines and flowers along the outside of the image. Kagome finished unwrapping the chest and was further awed. Another of the sides showed a man and a woman, who looked a bit like Kagome and  Sesshomaru . The man was holding a sword defending the woman from attackers. Another side held the imaged of the man and woman at what looked like a wedding in a small shrine. The last side the man and the woman were sitting in a field of grass with a baby in the woman’s arms and a boy child next to the woman and a girl child next to the man. The top had more flowers and vines with Kagome and  Sesshomaru’s names engraved in the center. Kagome was shocked when she saw the thick, sturdy legs of the chest resembled  Sesshomaru in his true form. 

“Emi, this is gorgeous!” Kagome said. “It must have cost a fortune.” She was afraid to ask how the chest reflected their images so well and how the design for the legs were chosen. The children in the one image even resembled Rin and Shippo!

“Not really,” Emi said blushing. “One of my uncles creates these kinds of things for a living. I asked for his help for a wedding gift and he agreed. It was a bit of a risk though.” Emi bit her lip and then smiled nervously. “My uncle is a little, well, strange. He says the wood tells him what the image needs to look like. But everyone loves his work and swears he must have a special gift the way he portrays images in wood.”

“How did he know what they looked like, though?” Yuka asked, interrupting Emi’s nervous rambling.

“Remember that picture you took at the festival?” Emi asked with a smile.

“You took a picture of me and Sesshomaru at the festival?” Kagome asked blinking.

“Yeah,” Yuka said drawing it out. She pulled out another box, much smaller than the chest. “Was gonna wait to give this to you until after the wedding but thought you might want to add to it yourself.”

Kagome started to reach for the box then shook her head. “Wait, I’m not over Emi’s gift yet. This is really gorgeous! And the images… And the legs are lovely,” she said, hoping it sounded casual. “How did he decide on this design?”

“The images I used from what you’ve told us about Sesshomaru,” Emi said. “But the legs… my uncle said the design came to him in a dream.” She shrugged with a small, embarrassed smile. 

Kagome nodded. She wondered if the man was some kind of seer or something? Either way, it was a beautiful gift. 

“But what’s it for?” Ayumi asked. “I mean, just whatever or…?”

“It’s a keepsake chest,” Emi said. “It’s for protecting whatever you want that you reminds you of the good things of your married life and the family you two will create together. My uncle has made a lot of them. Some people use it for pictures and baby blankets and other mementos of married life.” She shrugged.

“Wow, that’s a lovely gift,” Ayumi said.

Emi blushed. “As long as Kagome likes it.” She turned to Kagome. “Usually it has the family name on the top, but since I didn’t know what Sesshomaru’s family name was, I hoped this was okay.”

Kagome nodded with a smile. “It’s great, really!” She opened the chest and found the inside was polished smooth to protect whatever treasures she may have to put in it. She closed the lid and smiled at it. It was a great gift. Then she turned back to the coffee table and joined the others. Seeing the forgotten box on the table, she pulled it towards her. “T his has something to do with you taking a picture of me and  Sesshomaru at the festival?”

Yuka grinned. “Open it and you’ll see.”

Kagome opened the lid of the gift box and pulled out the book inside. It was a photo album. The front had a place for a picture, but was blank. She opened it and smile as she saw a picture of her and Sesshomaru at the festival. She was smiling up at him and he was smirking down at her. The background was several different colors as they stood in front of a stall of food to one side and cloth of some kind to the other side. It was a lovely picture. 

Kagome blinked as the next picture was of her and Sesshomaru coming in the door at her house, Kagome dressed in her shorts and pulling off her hiking boots. She was smiling brightly over her shoulder at Sesshomaru who was once again smirking. Next was a picture she actually remembered being taken, where she smiled at the camera and held out her hand showing off her ring with Sesshomaru standing stoically behind her left shoulder.

“I figured I let you decide what photo you eventually put in the front cover,” Yuka said.

“Thanks, Yuka,” Kagome said smiling. She set the book down and pulled all three of her friends to her in a hug. “You guys are the best!”

“Well, they are,” Ayumi said with a smile. “They could’ve warned me about how great their gifts were going to be.”

“Your gift was great too!” Kagome said. 

The rest of the afternoon the girls chatted and finished the snacks and drinks as Kagome felt a warmth fill her for her friends.

The next day, Sesshomaru came in from his morning workout with his swords wearing a small frown. He’d attempted to ask the miko’s mother about the proper duties of a human husband on the wedding night and the woman had clearly been uncomfortable with his question. She only assured him he likely didn’t have to worry about it and then practically ran from him. His only choice then was to ask the miko herself. But he with her mother’s reaction to his question, he decided he would get the miko out of the house for the discussion least a member of her family interrupt. 

“Kagome,” he said seeing her reading at the coffee table in the living room. “We will go out today.”

Kagome blinked up at the demand. “Out where?”

Sesshomaru had remembered  something the  miko had mentioned and seized on it as an excuse. “You are to show me one of these movies.”

Kagome blinked again then smiled. She could guess Sesshomaru was getting cabin fever being used to traveling all the time much like her. “Okay. Would you like to look online at some trailers first to decide which movie we will watch?” Seeing his blank look, Kagome smiled and closed her text book with her homework as a placeholder. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Kagome brought Sesshomaru to the computer and pulled up the internet browser while giving a simplified explanation of the internet. Then she explained movie trailers as she brought up the right website. “This is the theater that I like to go to,” she said. “And these are the movies that are playing and these are the times they are showing. I’m guessing you’re not a huge fan of romance or comedy, so we could watch these.” She pointed out a few then she stopped. “Oh! That one is finally out! I’ve been wanting to see that one!” She unknowingly turned pleading eyes to Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru shrugged as he had other things he wished to focus on that day. If he didn’t like it, he could ask to go again for a different one of these movies. “Very well.”

Kagome squealed in excitement. “ Oh, and we have plenty of time to get there. Let’s get ready!”

In no time at all, they were both ready. Sesshomaru wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans and Kagome decided on a light blue dress covered in small white flowers with ruffles at the hem. She wore a white sweater on top of the dress as the theater was sometimes a bit cold.

Sesshomaru stared at her outfit which once more showed off her bare legs. He wondered if human males of this time held no appreciation for females’ legs. He shook his head and led the way out the door. 

Sesshomaru had thought to question her on their way, but he realized how unlikely he was to get an answer on the crowded transportation he was once more forced to endure. 

After Kagome purchased the tickets and they entered the theater, she looked at him nervously. Maybe she shouldn’t have chosen this particular movie. “ So, you know these are just plays and illusions, right?”

“So you’ve said,” Sesshomaru said with a frown.

“Good,” Kagome said with a relieved sigh. She bit her lip. “This is a horror movie. It’s meant to be scary. I didn’t want you to try to attack anyone or anything because of the movie,” she said quietly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her but then nodded once. He’d seen how good their TV illusions could be. He’d been assured that the people on one of these TV shows that appeared to have been killed most brutally had in fact been just fine. He could see that a play meant to horrify could inspire an attack if one did not remember it was mere illusion. 

“And I hope it’s okay I picked the back row,” Kagome said of their assigned seats. “It has a little more leg room for you.”

Finding and sitting in the seats Kagome indicated, Sesshomaru was appreciative of her thoughtfulness. He barely fit comfortably in the seat. He could not imagine sitting in a smaller area. He growled as someone sat down next to Kagome on her other side. The man looked over at Sesshomaru, checked his ticket and moved away.

Kagome giggled. “Don’t worry, this one’s been out a few weeks so it shouldn’t be too packed in here. And unless someone buys a ticket after us, there shouldn’t be anyone sitting next to us.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru stared around the darkened area assessing the potential threats. Confident there were none, he leaned back in the seat. 

Kagome leaned close and said, “Remember what I said about trailers? Well, they will show a few before the movie actually start then we get to see the movie.”

Sesshomaru nodded once to indicate he heard her.

Kagome leaned back and waited for the movie to start. She nibbled her lip for a moment in thought then turned to Sesshomaru. “Do you think-No, nevermind,” she said. She turned back towards the screen with a light flush on her face.

“Speak, Miko,” Sesshomaru ordered quietly.

Kagome sighed. “Sorry, I was just wondering if I could hold onto your arm when I get scared? It’s half the fun of horror movies. Watching them with someone else, I mean.”

Sesshomaru frowned. “These illusions will scare you?”

“Only if the movie is good. But it’s about letting yourself be scared for the fun of it,” Kagome said. 

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said, not understanding at all. Why would anyone wish to be scared? And a miko who could face him in battle without fear would be scared by these illusions? Hardly. “You may.” He couldn’t imagine she would need to do so.

Kagome smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks! I probably should have asked first, before we got the tickets. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“It matters not,” Sesshomaru said. Seeing there were no humans seated near them and the screen did not yet play anything of importance, he turned to her. “You will answer my questions,” he ordered.

Kagome blinked in surprise, not prepared for the demand. “Okay,” she said, confused.

“Your family has informed me of the human customs for marriage and what this wedding will entail,”  Sesshomaru said. “However, it seems there are customs for the night of the wedding which I have not been informed of. I  cannot perform the custom if I am unaware of it.”

Kagome felt her face heat. She could only wonder why he was asking about what happened on the wedding night. “Um, why do you-?”

“Did I not say I would perform this human custom properly?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“Yes, but I was pretty sure that was the one part you had no intentions of, uh, performing,” Kagome said with an embarrassed giggle. 

Sesshomaru frowned. “I will perform all steps of this human custom. Do not make me repeat myself again.”

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome said. How to explain this? Ugh. “The wedding night is all about, uh, consummating the union.”

Sesshomaru thought a moment. That would be a natural part of any marriage. Did humans have customs involving the act? He frowned. 

Before he said anything else, Kagome shifted in her seat. “Oh look, the movie is starting,” she said cheerfully. 

Kagome thought the movie was pretty good. It had her tense and jumping at scenes and she clung to  Sesshomaru’s arm as her dread ebbed and flowed at the actors’ actions on the screen.

Sesshomaru, however, was not having a good time. No, he was fighting his beast as soon as the scent of her fear reached him. It fought him and demanded he kill whatever was threatening her. As she pressed her face to his shoulder, nearly scooting in behind him and peeking around him to watch the movie, his urges had his claws stinging with the need to leak poison and his body tense with the need to attack. 

Kagome jumped and shrieked in his ear and he could no longer endure it. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the theater and outside. There, under the warm sunshine, he set her on her feet then held her close to him as he steadily growled trying to calm himself and especially his inner beast.

Kagome, who’d been first too surprised and then too embarrassed to do more than hold on and then hide her face, held Sesshomaru in return. She wondered if the movie had gotten to him after all. “Sesshomaru?”

He pressed his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply, focusing on her calm scent. Slowly her scent calmed his inner beast and his instincts settled. He raised his head and glared down at her. “Never again, Kagome.”

Kagome sighed. “I’m sorry. Was the movie too scary for you?” she asked feeling guilty.

Sesshomaru glared. “The movie was of no consequence to me. However, your reactions to the movie were calling to my instincts to protect the mother of my pup.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she realized what he meant. “I didn’t even think of that! I’m sorry, Sesshomaru.” She looked at the ground feeling even more guilty. She hadn’t meant to upset him. She looked up and looked around then spotted something that gave her an idea. “Here, let me make it up to you.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Wondering what she had in mind, Sesshomaru allowed her to hold his arm as he followed. He frowned as she stood in a line behind a few other people. He looked down and raised a brow as she grinned up at him. 

“You haven’t had ice cream before, have you?” Kagome asked. “It’s a cold, sweet treat. I think you’ll like it.” She pointed up to the display. “There are the flavors. Which one to you want to try? Oh, probably not chocolate.” Kagome frowned. She looked around then leaned in and whispered. “Dogs are allergic to chocolate.”

Sesshomaru could argue that he was immune to most poisons, but the idea of eating a sweet treat that resembled dirt, at best, was not appealing. “I do not wish to eat chocolate,” he said absently as he looked at the display she was pointing at. He frowned. “You may try two flavors?”

“Yep, if you want,” Kagome said. 

Sesshomaru studied the display until they reached the front of the line. He ordered a cone of lavender and orange ice creams and Kagome ordered her favorite, a cone of red bean ice cream. After ordering, they sat at one of the little tables off to the side of the small hut serving the treat. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began to lick at her ice cream and then proceeded to do the same. 

As he ate the treat, he considered her words and the words of her friends the day before regarding the human custom of the wedding night. He was also reminded of the tears she shed at the healers when she wished not to be a virgin while giving birth. He considered her. Inuyokai depended on scent even more than looks when it came to judging the appeal of a female and hers was most intoxicating not that it was not mingled with his brother’s stench. Her looks were pleasing. He would have no difficulty enjoying her physically despite her being a human. 

As a point of both pride and honor, Sesshomaru made it a habit to never lie to himself. Were she not human, he would go so far as to say she was an unparalleled choice for a mate. Her scent, her looks, and definitely her power… Everything about her appealed to him as if she were meant for him.

The thought caught Sesshomaru by surprise. But he would not turn from the truth simply because it was uncomfortable. Had she been a demon, would he have mated her? 

He licked his sweet treat in contemplation. 

Yes, he thought. Yes, he would have. 

Was her humanity enough to deter him from having an otherwise perfect mate for him? He wasn’t sure. Inuyokai mate for life. It was part of the great scandal of his father’s love for his human mistress. But he knew she was too loyal for such actions. That she had still remained loyal to his half-breed brother thus far was more than proof of that. And he would never so dishonor a mate as his father did his mother. 

Was she deserving enough, worthy enough of his attention that he could fulfill all the duties of a human husband, even that of consummating a marriage?

Yes. She was. 

He turned his attention back to the miko only to find her staring at him in open curiosity. He considered the options before him once more and the words of her and her friends. As he’d once told her, her lifespan was nothing to a demon. It would be nothing for him to be a proper husband to her for one night. Perhaps more if that night so pleased them. “Do you wish for a proper wedding night?”

“Of course,” Kagome said without thinking through the implications. She smiled wistfully. “Who doesn’t want a real marriage with all that comes with it?”

He nodded. “Then you shall have one.”

Kagome nearly dropped her ice cream cone. “What?” 

He frowned. “I know not what my fool of a brother has told you, but you are quite pleasing physically.”

Kagome swallowed, not sure she heard properly. “What?”

Sesshomaru’s frown deepened. “Your scent, your looks, your power…you are pleasing enough it is no hardship to give you a proper wedding night.”

“But, I’m human,” Kagome said stunned.

“That is your only flaw,” he conceded. “But it is not one for consideration as we already share a pup and in all other ways you are worthy of this Sesshomaru.”

Kagome licked her ice cream and tried to wrap her mind around the idea of having a real wedding night with Sesshomaru. She could return his opinion - he was definitely appealing enough physically to think of him that way. And he was being really rather sweet and considerate so far, all things considered. Could she share herself with him that way? She wasn’t sure. She’d have to think about it.

“ So, there are customs to the wedding night I must be aware of?”  Sesshomaru asked, deciding the matter of the wedding night was settled. 

Kagome considered the question. If they did have a real wedding night, what would be considered the custom? “Really, the only custom on the wedding night, besides the actually, um, act itself, is a small surprise the wife has for the husband once they are alone.” Her face heated and she licked at her ice cream. The image of scraps of satin and lace flashed through her mind and her face felt like it was on fire.

Sesshomaru felt a tension leave him that he hadn’t realized was there. So. The only issue for the wedding night in regards to his duties was whether or not he would consummate the union? Very good. “What is a honeymoon?”

Kagome stared at her ice cream and considered rubbing it on her face to cool down. Shaking her head slightly to dispel the silly idea, she said, “It’s a period of time directly after the wedding where the couple spends time alone together just enjoying each other’s company and celebrating the marriage. Lots of, uh, consummating happens, but also just doing things together to be together. It’s all about celebrating the relationship and the new marriage.”

Sesshomaru frowned. That was the first thing that nearly matched what was expected of a proper mating. The couple would spend several days alone together indulging in each other’s company and bodies. Given that they would be consummating their marriage, should they not also have one of these honeymoons? “We will have one then,” he said firmly.

“A honeymoon?” Kagome asked, surprised. Why would he want to have a honeymoon? Surely, he only intended to sleep with her once to give her the feeling of having had a proper wedding and  relationship before giving birth to his heir?

“Yes,” Sesshomaru said, licking the dripping treat. 

There was a brief silence as they ate and Kagome considered Sesshomaru’s commitment to performing all parts of the human marriage custom. Then she remembered something she’d wanted to ask him. 

“The weekend after finals, I’m going to pick out a kimono for the wedding. When did you want to look for your wedding clothes? Did you want anyone to go with you?” Kagome asked. “I’ll be taking my mom and my friends.”

Sesshomaru considered the question. “I can go while you are at school. I will take your mother with me. She has the least objections to my presence and explains the human customs well.”

Kagome nodded and they finished their ice cream and headed home. Kagome felt bad about the movie and decided she’d have to make it up to Sesshomaru some time.


	6. The Wedding Kimono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny tidbit I discovered: Kagome's birthday means she was born in the year of the Dog.

The week of her last finals as a high school student arrive and Kagome felt shockingly cheerful. For once, she’d been able to study as much as she’d wanted and even have study sessions with her friends. She actually felt prepared for her exams for once! 

As she waited for her teacher to pass out the last exam for the day, Kagome looked down at the ring on her finger and felt a wave of pure affection for her demon lord. She had never been so grateful he was so different from Inuyasha. Despite the fact he had to be getting all kinds of stir crazy, he had remained polite and understanding with not just her, but also her family. 

Getting home from school that afternoon, Kagome was still in a great mood feeling extremely fond of Sesshomaru. Seeing him alone in the living room watching TV, she sat beside him and turned to him. She grinned when he raised a brow at her. “Sesshomaru, what do you do all day when I’m gone? I can’t imagine you enjoy TV enough to watch all day.”

“I do as you say you do at this school,” Sesshomaru said. “Learn.”

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity. “Learn?”

“Your mother has been most gracious in procuring tomes of various subjects,” Sesshomaru said. “There are also educational illusions on the TV in the mornings.” He shrugged. 

“Oh,” Kagome said. She hadn’t thought of Sesshomaru as spending his time like that, but she imagined he was, as a Lord, educated for his time. It would make sense he’d want to learn more about the modern era. “Is there anything fun or a place you want to explore more? I feel bad that you are stuck at the house all the time.”

“It is nothing to concern yourself with,” Sesshomaru said. “It is no different than when I am needed at the Western Fortress.”

“The Western Fortress? Is that what your home is called?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded once. “My mother lives in the Western Palace.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to offer up that bit of information. He had been surprised by her concern for him over simple boredom. Perhaps that was why he’d offered the information. 

Kagome felt her eyes grow large at the mention of his mother. Due to the circumstances surrounding Inuyasha’s birth, she’d thought Sesshomaru’s mother was dead. No wonder it was such a big deal. “Your mother? Is she a lot like you?”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said. He supposed he could be said to take after his mother in some ways. 

“Are you two close?” Kagome asked. She could hardly believe he’d mentioned his mother, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he refused to answer.

“Not particularly,” Sesshomaru said in a tone of voice that told her to cease questioning him. 

Kagome nodded. “ So, did you and Mama go pick out your wedding clothes yet?”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said. “We picked them up today.”

Kagome smiled. “I can’t wait to go Saturday! My friends are so excited. Mama is probably going to cry.” She looked at Sesshomaru with her affection for him in her eyes. “Thank you for this, Sesshomaru. You didn’t have to do it and I really appreciate it.”

“You are the mother of my heir,” Sesshomaru said. “I will not let you be shamed.” 

Suddenly, there was soft sound at the edge of his hearing. Sesshomaru frowned and muted the TV. Hearing it more clearly, his eyes widened for the briefest of moments. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Kagome to hear better. Without thinking about it, he leaned over into her lap and pressed his ear to her stomach and a small grin came to his face.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked softly, not sure what was happening. “What are you doing?”

“Listening,” he said just as softly.

“To what?”

“Our pup’s heartbeat.”

Kagome gasped. “You can hear our baby’s heartbeat?”

“Yes, now hush,” Sesshomaru said listening. He found himself inhaling deeply to catch her scent as he listened. It was pure bliss hearing his pup’s heartbeat and inhaling Kagome’s sweet scent. 

Kagome took a chance and stroked the gorgeous silver hair sliding across her stomach and thighs. She smiled as Sesshomaru gave a rumbling growl that sounded like a purr.

Saturday, after the last day of her last final exams for high school, Kagome didn’t have time yet to think of her freedom from school. Instead, she found herself laughing with her friends and her mom as she entered a tailor’s shop specializing in wedding kimonos. She chose this particular shop because they were known to have a wider variety of unusual kimonos and Kagome had something in mind to search for. She didn’t know if it would be possible to find it in such a short amount of time, or even at all really, but she didn’t think it could hurt to look. 

As soon as she walked into the shop, her hopes rose. The saleswoman who greeted them was a nezumiyokai - a mouse demon. Kagome had never met one before, but she’d heard of them once from Miroku and his friend Hachi. Maybe this was why this shop carried such a variety! 

“Welcome! If you need any help, please don’t hesitate to ask,” the woman said. Her voice was soft and sweet.

Kagome fidgeted a little about asking this in front of her friends, who wouldn’t understand, but what could it hurt? “Um, excuse me? Do you have any white wedding kimonos with, with dogs on them instead of cranes?”

While Kagome’s friends looked at her in surprise, the saleswoman just smiled. “Yes, we have kimonos with all members of the zodiac as well as a few other animals. All white?”

“Yes, it’s a Shinto ceremony,” Kagome said.

“This way,” the woman said. She led them to a back corner of the store and pulled aside a section of kimonos to each side of a third section and pointed to the section separated from the rest. “These will have dogs and various other symbols on them.”

“Thank you!” Kagome said excitedly.

As the saleswoman bowed and left, Yuka turned to Kagome. “Dogs? Why dogs? Is Sesshomaru a dog?”

“Kagome was born in the Year of the Dog,” Satomi, Kagome’s mother, said. 

Kagome giggled. “I guess you could say we are both dogs. But  also, it’s just an important symbol between me and  Sesshomaru so I thought I’d see if it was possible to get it on the kimono. I didn’t think they’d actually have one, much less this many, though!”

“Is that why you asked about the legs of the chest Emi got you?” Ayumi asked.

Kagome nodded. “It was a surprise that her uncle would know that!”

Emi blushed and shrugged. “Like I said, my uncle is weird. He is known for putting in small details that are special to the couple without knowing about it.” She shrugged again. 

“Well, if you want a kimono with dogs, let’s get you one!” Ayumi said. “It’s your wedding and you can do whatever you want to do!”

The five of them began to look through the kimonos. They ooh’d and aah’d over several, but none quite felt right to Kagome. She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn’t go with something more traditional when her mother pulled one out for her to look at. 

“Here, why don’t you try this one on? It’s lovely and would look good on you,” Satomi said.

Kagome liked the kimono. She wasn’t sure it was the right one though. But she tried it on for her mother. As soon as she came out in it, her friends and her mother shook their heads.

“No,” Satomi said. “It’s lovely, but not quite the one.”

Next, Yuka and Ayumi handed her one to try on. Again, they saw it on Kagome and they liked it, but they could tell she wasn’t in love with it. 

Then Emi offered her one. 

Kagome gasped as she saw it. The dogs looked just like Sesshomaru! It was just what she was looking for! It also had chrysanthemums which she remembered symbolized fidelity, long life, loyal love, hope and cherished friendship. Cherished friendship seemed a perfect fit for them as they would be sharing a child for the rest of their lives. Or at least, for the rest of Kagome’s life. 

Kagome put the kimono on with the help of the saleswoman and when she came out in front of her mother and her friends and turned to view herself in the mirror, a blinding smile lit up her face. It wasn’t just the symbols on the kimono that had her so happy. For some reason that she couldn’t put her finger on, she really felt like a bride in this kimono. Maybe it was the thought of how Sesshomaru might look at her in the kimono. Maybe it was just that it felt right to have a unique kimono to go with their unique situation. She wasn’t sure what the reason was, but she loved the kimono.

Her mother and friends knew, as soon as they saw the smile, this was the one. 

“It’s gorgeous!” Emi said clapping her hands.

Yuka smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“It suits you perfectly,” Ayumi said.

“Oh, you are going to make such a pretty bride,” Satomi said with a sniffle. She pulled a tissue from her purse as she began to cry softly.

Kagome beamed at them. “I think Sesshomaru will like this one too!” She turned back to the mirror and ran her hands over the material, loving the soft satiny feel and the little bumps of embroidery. 

“What do you think?” the saleswoman asked Kagome gently. 

“This one,” Kagome said turning to her. “This is the one I want.”

Leaving the shop after the saleswoman took her measurements and set the kimono aside for the few adjustments it would need, Kagome was in such a good mood she didn’t think anything could bring her down. 

Even so, she asked her friends, “It’s not too weird, is it? The one I chose?”

“Nope,” Yuka said immediately. “It’s really pretty.”

“I like how different it is,” Ayumi said. “It won’t be just anyone’s wedding kimono, it’ll be yours!”

“Dogs are symbols of devotion too,” Emi said, “So it’s not that far from what’s usual anyway. But the best part is that it means something even more special to you because it represents you and Sesshomaru in a way.” She sighed dreamily. “I’m so jealous.”

Kagome giggle then grew serious as she said. “I hope I don’t gain too much weight before the wedding.”

“It’s only a month away,” Yuka said. “And the fit around will be loose enough to still fit if you do put on some baby weight.”

Satomi nearly tripped. “What?”

Yuka looked at Kagome horrified. “Did she not know?” she whispered urgently feeling awful.

Kagome blushed. “I hadn’t told her that I’d told you guys.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Higurashi,” Ayumi said earnestly. “We won’t tell anyone until Kagome feels like making an announcement.”

“Yeah, we won’t say anything at school,” Yuka hurried to say.

“Well, I’m glad she had such good friends,” Satomi said as she smiled at her daughter’s friends. 

“Me too,” Kagome said smiling at her friends too. 

The five of them continued walking and talking about how lovely the wedding was going to be and discussing various plans for the upcoming ceremony as well as the upcoming graduation ceremony. 

Kagome had just mentioned she completely forgot to buy a dress for graduation when they heard a familiar voice from behind them. Kagome smothered a groan as they all turned. 

“Higurashi!” Hojo said joining them with a smile on his face. “How are you feeling today?”

“Hojo,” Kagome said. “I’m feeling great! I just picked out my wedding kimono.” How much more obvious could she get? 

Hojo’s face showed his shock. “Oh, ah, I see.”

“Oh, it’s so beautiful,” Emi said dreamily. 

Hojo turned to Satomi. “Mrs. Higurashi, you really don’t mind she’s marrying a man so much older?”

Kagome smothered a giggle. If he only knew how much older Sesshomaru was!

Satomi smiled gently at the young man she knew had feelings for her daughter. “I think they are well suited to each other. Not many can overcome the situations Kagome’s had to deal with and if she’s found her happiness in this man, then I will support her fully.”

“Mama,” Kagome said tearing up. She hugged her mom and nearly cried on her shoulder. She pulled back sniffling. “That’s so sweet.”

“I love you, sweetheart. Of course, I’d only want you to be happy,” Satomi said. 

Ayumi shifted closer to Yuka at the flicker of anger that crossed Hojo’s face. They shared a shocked look. Yuka spoke up, “Well, we need to head off and find Kagome a graduation dress now. See you later, Hojo!”

“Later,” Hojo got out. 

The women hurried away. 

“I’ve never seen Hojo look like that,” Ayumi said softly with a shiver. “It was creepy.”

“Yeah, that was weird,” Yuka said. “We all know he likes Kagome, but she has told him she wasn’t interested in him.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have encouraged him for so long,” Emi said guiltily. 

Yuka shook her head. “We stopped when Kagome told us she’d turned him down the first time. He’s kept after her even after that.”

“Yeah, but we were saying how sweet it was,” Emi said.

“It stops being sweet when he’s acting like a jerk because she’s getting married,” Yuka said. “It sucks for him, but he’s got to move on.”

“I so wish he would,” Kagome said. “I know you guys liked him better than Inuyasha and that’s why you encouraged him for so long, but enough is enough.”

Satomi listened with interest. She hadn’t realized Kagome had mentioned Inuyasha it her friends. She wondered if they knew about her trips to the past? She’d have to ask her daughter later. For now, they had another dress to buy. Satomi was so grateful for Sesshomaru’s generosity. Seeing the price for the wedding kimono, she was a bit taken aback. Thanks to her daughter’s future husband though, her daughter would have the exact kimono she wanted and they still had money left to go buy her a dress for graduation. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to thank the man enough.

Sesshomaru was irritated. He’d had to endure another horrible commute in pack trains and now he was waiting. He hated waiting. He could be extremely patient when needed, but he was the Lord of the West. He was always first in line if there was a line for something. He especially never had to wait for healers, mostly due to not needing them, but even so. How long would they have to wait? Kagome had mentioned this visit they might be able to see their pup and that was not something he’d known the healer could do.

He supposed part of his impatience was also due to the constant fluctuation of Kagome’s scent from nervous to impatient to worried and back again to nervous. He reached over and grabbed her hands in his own to stop her fidgeting before he was tempted to say something cutting. 

“Sorry,” Kagome whispered and gave him an apologetic smile. 

The nurse finally called them back. Sesshomaru shot to his feet and Kagome giggled nervously. 

Back in the exam room, Sesshomaru paced. They were waiting yet again!

“Now I know I said they will be able to show us the baby,” Kagome said. “But it won’t be a very clear picture and it’ll be in black and white. It probably won’t look anything like you’re expecting.” Kagome stopped herself from rambling nervously.

“You said they would show us our pup,” Sesshomaru said turning to her with a frown.

“Yes, but they are limited in how it can look since they have to look inside me,” Kagome blushed at that, “to see the baby. We will see the baby, just don’t set your expectations too high for how clear the image will be.”

“Understood,” Sesshomaru said with a nod. He was shocked he would even get a chance to see their pup at all. Even if the image were not clear or of good quality, that he could see any image at all was a wonder. 

The door opened and Dr. Kimura came in wearing a smile. “Good afternoon! How are we today?”

Kagome smiled brightly. “Doing wonderfully! How are you, Dr. Kimura?”

“I’m doing well,” she said. “Are we ready to take a look at the little one and let Mommy hear the heartbeat? I’m guessing Daddy has already heard it at this point?” Getting a nod from the cold man, the doctor’s smile tightened, then relaxed back into a natural smile as her eyes turned back to the young woman. She seemed in much better spirits this time around. 

“We can’t wait!” Kagome said. Without thinking about it she reached over and grabbed Sesshomaru’s hand. She blushed and started to let go, but smiled at him when his hand closed around her own. 

Dr. Kimura was surprised at the sight of the cold taiyokai holding hands with the young miko, but she was pleased. Maybe things weren’t quite as bad as she’d feared. Then she noticed the ring. “Oh how lovely! Your ring I mean,” she clarified at Kagome’s confused look.

Kagome smiled brightly. “Yes, Sesshomaru proposed. We are getting married in three weeks. Oh, that reminds me! Would you know of a jeweler who specializes in, um, rings that can be adjusted for…?” She gestured to Sesshomaru. “I don’t want him to have to remember every time he, you know, changes.”

Dr. Kimura was a bit surprised the taiyokai didn’t know himself, but she shrugged it off. “Certainly, here,” she said as she pulled a blank sticky pad out from a drawer. She wrote the name and address of the jeweler she knew who could make rings that changed with a demon when they changed to their true form. “There aren’t many of them and this is the only one I know I’m afraid.”

“No, that’s perfect! Thank you,” Kagome said. She’d been worried Sesshomaru wasn’t going to wear a ring since he’d have to remember to take it off to transform to his true form. And nothing says to others “not committed” as much as a person not wearing a wedding ring. 

“Congratulations,” Dr. Kimura said. “Now, why don’t you go ahead and lay back and lift up your shirt? And if you could unbutton your jeans, please. I have the machine we need right here, so we can get started as soon as you’re ready.”

With a nervous look at  Sesshomaru , Kagome leaned back on the  propped-up exam table. She lifted her shirt and tucked it up under her bra. The doctor used some kind of blue paper towel thing to tuck into the waistband of her underwear as she pulled them down a bit to bare her stomach. 

“It’ll feel a little cold,” Dr. Kimura said as she put gel on the ultrasound wand. “Ready?”

Kagome nodded and held tighter to Sesshomaru’s hand. 

Dr. Kimura pressed the wand firmly to the girl’s bare stomach. She laughed a little when Kagome jumped. “Sorry, I’d warm it if I could. Now, let’s take a look and a listen, shall we?”

It took a few minutes of the doctor moving the wand around and fiddling with knobs before Kagome heard a sound start to come from the machine. It was slightly distorted, but was still a recognizable, thump, thump, thump. Her baby’s heartbeat was quicker than she’d expected. 

“It’s a little fast, isn’t it?” Kagome asked, worried. She shot a look to Sesshomaru who shook his head. 

“No, the baby’s heart is smaller than yours so it’s normal for it to be faster,” Dr. Kimura said with a smile. She looked back to the machine and then pulled on the handle of the cart it was on to turn it to the couple. “And here’s your little one, right here.” She pointed to the image on the screen.

Kagome stared at the image in awe. A quick glance showed Sesshomaru was similarly awed by the glimpse they were getting of their baby. Kagome lifted the hand Sesshomaru wasn’t holding and covered her mouth as tears started spilling down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was stunned with wonder. He could see the little pup the healer pointed out. As the healer said the pup was still developing, which made sense given how early it was yet. But of all the wonders of this time, this was truly the greatest.

“It’s still early yet to say whether it’s a boy or a girl, but if you look here,” Dr. Kimura said pointing. “You can see the little ears on top of your baby’s head. A hanyou, as I’m sure you knew.” She smiled at them.

Kagome felt her awe disappear as worry and fear filled her. She glanced at Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru was brought out of his contemplation of their pup by the scent of Kagome’s fear. He looked at her and then frowned. “Be still,” Sesshomaru said, slightly annoyed though he kept it from his voice. “We knew the child was hanyou. It matters not. He will still be incredibly powerful with the two of us as his parents.”

Kagome gave him a wobbly smile. Yes, they knew the child was going to be hanyou. But she hadn’t been sure how he’d react to such a forceful reminder. “You’ll love our baby, right? No matter what?”

“I will care as much for this pup as I care for Rin,” Sesshomaru said carefully. He would not lie to his pup’s mother, but love was a foreign concept for him. He knew he cared for Rin and she seemed pleased enough with his care of her.

Kagome smiled. She understood that he might not understand that he loved Rin, but as long as he felt the same for their  child, she was happy. “Good,” she whispered. She turned back to the image of their baby and smiled at the sight of the little tiny ears on top of her or his head. “So cute already!”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said, feeling smug.

The feeling of smugness lasted even through the uncomfortable trip home. He listened with a smirk as Kagome told her mother about the appointment and he watched as she carefully placed the printed image of their baby on the cooling box with a magnet. The other copy, which Kagome had requested for him, he held in his hand and stared at. He still found it hard to believe such  a thing was even possible.


	7. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading my work!

Later in the week, after visiting the healer, Sesshomaru sat down with the miko’s mother while the miko was out visiting with her friends. 

“Mrs. Higurashi,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yes, dear?” Satomi said, having really grown fond of her daughter’s soon to be husband she nevertheless expected something unusual from the man. 

“I am in need of your assistance with something regarding this marriage custom,” Sesshomaru said. While he and the miko had agreed that a proper wedding night and honeymoon would occur, he was not certain how to go about getting her alone for that time. 

“Of course! What can I help you with?” Satomi asked. 

“Kagome and I have decided to have a proper wedding night and honeymoon,” Sesshomaru said. He watched as the woman across from him appeared shocked by this news, but pressed forward. “While I’m told I’m not required to do anything special on this wedding night, it is my understanding that a honeymoon is a time the married couple spends alone. Is there a certain way we must go about being alone?”

Satomi sipped her tea and tried to clear the shock from her mind. She wondered why and when they had decided to have a ‘proper’ wedding night. Hearing that he was not expecting to do anything on the wedding night made her wonder if he’d meant what she thought he’d meant. “Do you mean to say, you intend for this to be a real marriage, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru scowled at the question. “Have I done anything to indicate I am so dishonorable as to fake marrying your daughter?”

“No,” Satomi said waving a hand in front of her. “I meant, you intend to really be her husband? Not just on paper or in name only?”

Sesshomaru continued to frown. Had he not said he would go through all required parts of her human customs?

Satomi sighed. “I thought you only intended to protect her, not engage in a real relationship with her.”

Sesshomaru wasn’t certain how to respond to that. He intended to share a bed with the woman as well as the fact they’d be sharing a child. They had come so far as to possibly refer to each other as friends. “While ours is not a match for the reasons humans would normal perform this marriage custom,” Sesshomaru said carefully, “that is not to say there is nothing between us. I can say that she is a friend and as the mother of my heir, there will be ties between us that none other will share, even if other children are had. As such, I will give her as much of this marriage as any human could possibly provide.”

Satomi smiled and sniffled as tears pricked her eyes. This man was more caring than she’d hoped he’d be towards her daughter. Staring at him as she sipped tea, she realized. No, he and Kagome were not in love. But as a relationship based in friendship…then with the way he was acting… Satomi smiled. She had hope for the first time in a while that her daughter was going to be happy and sooner than she might have thought. “May I make a suggestion then?”

Sesshomaru nodded once. 

“It’s customary for a husband and wife to share a bedroom as well as a bed. If you intend to do the same, you might want to consider getting a western style bed. It will be much easier on Kagome as she gets further along in the pregnancy,” Satomi said. “And if you two will be sharing a room, why don’t we clean your room up a bit and get some proper furniture in there for the two of you?”

Sesshomaru considered her words then nodded. “Acceptable.”

Satomi smiled. She thought a moment about his original question. “I can take Souta and my father to visit another shrine. I know my father has been wanting to go, but hasn’t wanted to travel so far alone. I’ll see if we can’t make the arrangements for the time just after the wedding.”

Once more, Sesshomaru nodded. “Very well.” 

Satomi looked at the man across from her and wondered what her daughter’s thoughts were on the matter. But he didn’t seem like his brother, the type to make a decision for a woman and not even consider how she’d feel about it. Not on something as important as being intimate. “Why don’t we go ahead and go pick out some furniture while Kagome’s with her friends? The bedroom can be a wedding night surprise for her. Not traditionally part of the custom, just a nice little surprise,” Satomi suggested. “We can work on cleaning up the room when we get back.”

Sesshomaru nodded and Satomi grabbed her purse. They left quickly and Satomi was smiling brightly.

Two days before Kagome’s graduation ceremony, Satomi was leaving work feeling extremely happy. They’d gotten the letter stating that Kagome had passed all of her final tests and was going to graduate with the rest of her friends. Then she’d gotten to work and she’d been given a raise! It seemed her boss had overheard her telling one of her co-workers about her daughter’s rich groom and her boss had begun to fear she might stop working. 

Satomi smiled. Yes, so much was going right for a change! She even got to spend months, uninterrupted, with her daughter. She was so incredibly grateful, she determined she would go home and make an offering at the shrine to show her gratitude to the Kamis. 

Satomi walked down a smaller street on the way home, humming in her happiness. There was no one else on the street with her, but that was not unusual for this quiet street at that time of day. She was tempted to skip slightly with no one there to see her, but she laughed at the thought of a woman of her age skipping. 

Out of nowhere, intense pain exploded across the back of her head, sending her to her hands and knees. She was stunned and didn’t register the pain in her palms and knees until they starting stinging and burning just as a hand reached for her purse. 

With a gasp, Satomi scrambled to her feet, swinging her large purse around and feeling it slam against something to her side, nearly behind her. She stumbled forward, one of the heels of her shoes broken from her awkwardly rising. 

The end of the quiet street met a busier one and she ran forward as she saw a couple pass by the intersection. “Help! Mugger!” she called. The couple stopped and stared as she stumbled towards them.

Satomi heard a hiss of anger from behind her then, as she fell to her bloody knees on the sidewalk of the cross street, she heard the sound of feet running away behind her.

Satomi got home a few hours later with her knees and palms bandaged, her ankle in a brace, and a copy of her police report in her purse. What an awful way to end such a good day. She winced in pain as she walked up the shrine steps, fumbling with the crutches as she went, and then sighed with relief as she walked into her home. “I’m home!” 

Immediately, Kagome and Souta were there, hugging her and looking her over.

“Mama, are you sure you’re okay?” Kagome asked. She looked at the bloody bandages and felt anger rise up in her that someone would dare attack her mother. 

“I’ll be fine, dear,” Satomi said with a smile. Her stomach growled and Souta laughed.

“Don’t worry, Mama,” Kagome said. “We took care of making dinner. Why don’t you come have a nice, calming cup of tea and then we’ll all have dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Satomi said. She smiled at her daughter, filled with love and appreciation all over again for her good fortune. 

As she sat in at the table in the kitchen, Satomi smiled at Sesshomaru who seemed on edge. “Is everything alright?”

“I will be walking you to and from work in the future,” Sesshomaru said. His tone left no room for argument.

As much as he was still unsure of how long he would be remaining a guest in this home, he had come to feel the same responsibility towards this family as he did for his pack. It was not tolerable that a woman as kind and helpful as the miko’s mother would be attacked. She was once more an example of humans that were worth his while. While she was not quite as interesting as her daughter, he could easily see she was the reason the miko had honor and was capable of such loyalty. He would see to it she did not suffer another such attack.

Satomi smiled at the offer of her daughter’s man. “Thank you, Sesshomaru. I admit, I was not looking forward to going back to work with having to make that same walk each time.”

Sesshomaru nodded once. 

“Do they have any ideas of who did it?” Souta asked as he sat at the table with them. 

Satomi sighed. “He wore a hat and mask, so it was difficult to tell what he looked like, but he was young. The police think it may have been some initiation into a gang.” She shuddered at the thought of gangs so close to the shrine. “Though they also said there haven’t really been any gang activity in the area, so they aren’t sure.”

Sesshomaru was about to question her on what gangs were when the slightest hint of a scent caught his attention. He leaned forwards slightly to catch more of it, but it was gone, covered by the scent of cooking food. He smothered a growl of irritation. He was certain he knew that scent, but there hadn’t been enough of it for him to place it. 

The day of Kagome’s graduation, she came down in a red dress with lace across the shoulders and in place of the sleeves. It stopped mid-calf, making it a bit more modest than some she’d worn before, but nevertheless, Sesshomaru found himself frozen behind her mother as she took picture after picture of her daughter. The bright smile turned on him moments before she looked back to her mother had the breath frozen in his chest. 

Sesshomaru wondered how he’d not noticed before just how incredibly beautiful she was. Then it occurred to him. This was the first time he’d seen her without any shadows in her eyes. Even when he’d proposed, there’d be some lingering sadness in her eyes that distracted from her beauty. Seeing her truly happy made her beauty stand out, made it so that it could not be ignored.

“You look lovely, honey,” Satomi said, finally putting the camera down. “I am so proud of you!” She sniffled slightly and took a tissue out of her sleeve to dab at her eyes. She couldn’t believe this day had finally come. Her little girl was graduating!

“Thanks, Mama,” Kagome said. She smiled brightly, so happy to have manged to not only pass, but with her last round of testing and homework since she’d been home, she’d brought her grades up significantly! She could even possibly get into a university with her grades! 

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and her smile widened slightly. Oh, my! He definitely knew how to fill out a suit! He looked positively yummy! And a small part of her felt proud and smug that he was attending as her fiance. She knew she had no right, but she wanted to show him off. Who was she kidding? He was going to be her husband! Why can’t she show him off?

Kagome came down the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of him. Her smile turned mischievous as he lifted a brow in question. “Sesshomaru, you look great! I can’t wait to show you off!”

Sesshomaru other brow rose at that. 

Kagome giggled. “Oh, come on! You know you’re gorgeous and I get to brag that you’re going to be my husband.”

Sesshomaru felt a smug pride at her words. It was only appropriate that the miko should recognize his appeal. And given how she’d mentioned some of her classmates acting towards her out of jealousy for her good fortune in marrying him, why should she not show him off and remind them of her good fortune?

Seeing the smug smirk that came to Sesshomaru’s face, Kagome just giggled again. Nothing could really bring down her mood today! She was finally finished with school and, unless she decided to go to university, she didn’t have to worry about coming home for tests at specific times. She could come home as she had time to visit her family and have fewer arguments with a certain stubborn hanyou. 

It occurred to Kagome that the baby would change things significantly and that may no longer be how things would be when she finally returned to the past, but she didn’t have time or energy for such thoughts today. Today, she was free!

“Really, dear, you don’t have to do this!” Satomi said as Sesshomaru carried her to her seat. She was blushing brightly at the looks she was receiving.

“Of course not,” Sesshomaru said as he ignored the looks. He carefully set her down in her seat for the graduation ceremony. “But you are injured and should not have to deal with so many stairs with those things.”

Souta handed over the ‘things’ in question: her crutches. Satomi still had a brace on her injured ankle and had trouble navigating with the crutches still. 

“I appreciate your help,” Satomi said as they sat down. 

Sesshomaru nodded and let Souta and his grandfather sit down while Sesshomaru sat down on the other end from Satomi. 

As Sesshomaru settled into his seat, the man next to him turned with a wide smile. Sesshomaru raised one brow.

“So, which one’s yours? Ah, but you are young yet,” the old man said. “Are you here with your sister perhaps? Or-”

“I am here with my intended’s family,” Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. 

“Really?” the old man asked. “I didn’t think kids these days took the traditional path very often any more. My poor Yuka is always talking about boys, but my goodness if her Grandmother or I mention marriage! The girl blushes bright red and starts yelling her poor heart out.” The old man chuckled. Then he turned a serious gaze on Sesshomaru. “You do have the means to take care of your bride, don’t you?” 

Sesshomaru turned an offended glare on the old man. “Of course!” 

The old man nodded and smiled again. “No offense intended. It’s just the world ain’t what it used to be. Got men these days letting their woman take care o’ them!” The old man snorted. 

“My intended and her family will have no reason to want for anything,” Sesshomaru said. Then a slight irritation slipped past his lips. “If only I could convince her of that,” he muttered to himself.

The old man chuckled. “Ah, got you a girl that don’t like to spend your money? That’s how you know you got a good one! She don’t want your money, just wants you.” The old man nodded sagely, sure of his words.

Sesshomaru considered the old man’s words. It was true that Kagome’s reticence towards spending his money was irritating at times, but it was preferable to the gold-digging of the many demonesses he’d met in his life. 

The old man and Sesshomaru dropped the conversation as the ceremony started. Sesshomaru was bored out of his mind for the most part. Things were said that he didn’t care about, names were read that he didn’t care about and he was sitting in a crowd of humans in the afternoon sun. He could think of endless other things he would rather be doing.

Until Kagome’s name was called.

Kagome walked across the stage with grace and her smile was so bright, Sesshomaru was certain he could feel the warmth all the way from where he was sitting. Then her eyes met his and he was drowning in the sea blue depths. The moment seemed frozen until a camera flashed and the principal gestured for Kagome to walk down the stairs of the stage as she moved the tassel from one side of her cap to the other. 

The old man nudged Sesshomaru, nearly making him growl. “Ah, your girl there?” Sesshomaru nodded. “Whew! She’s a beauty! Hope you two have a wonderful life together.”

Sesshomaru nodded once more and then settled in to the remainder of the boring event. 

After the ceremony, Kagome met up with her friends and then found her family. 

“Oh no,” Yuka groaned.

“What? What’s wrong?” Emi asked. 

“My grandfather is talking to Sesshomaru,” Yuka said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Kagome asked. She could think of a few reasons to feel bad for the older man, but Yuka didn’t seem to think Sesshomaru was the problem.

“He’s probably complaining all about young people these days,” Yuka grumbled.

Kagome laughed. “It’s fine.”

Yuka shot her a look full of disbelief. Then she smiled as her parents and grandparents came over. 

As her friends met up with their families, Kagome turned to her family and smiled at the annoyance on Sesshomaru’s face. 

“Everything okay?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she walked close to him. 

“Hn.” 

Kagome giggled. “Okay then.”

“Hey, Higurashi! Who’s that?” 

Kagome turned and nearly groaned aloud. Tanaka Nami and Watanabe Hoshiko were looking at Sesshomaru and she could see them drooling over him. Their eyes roamed his body with blatant regard. Sesshomaru growled in disgust.

Kagome wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru’s arm and she smiled brightly. “This is my fiance.” She wanted to laugh at the shock that came to their faces.

Just as quickly, disbelief replaced shock.

“Yeah, right,” Tanaka sneered. “Is he a model you paid to come and pretend to be your fiance?”

“Does she have enough to pay him for that?” Watanabe said and laughed. 

Kagome laughed. She turned sparkling eyes up to Sesshomaru. “They think you’re a model!”

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the woman on his arm. He had no idea what a model was, but he understood the words ‘paid’ and ‘pretend to be…fiance.’ He glared at the foolish human girls and turned back to the miko. “Is this the jealous behavior you’ve been putting up with?”

Kagome shook her head. “Nah, most girls aren’t that bold. Most just tried talking about me behind my back, whispering bad things, making up rumors, that kind of thing.” She shrugged. 

Yuka, Emi and Ayumi came up beside Kagome and glared at the two well-known ‘loose’ girls of the school. Before any of them said anything, another girl suddenly came up to them. Yuka glared, Emi blinked and Ayumi frowned in confusion. This was not a girl they’d ever had much contact with. 

“Hey, Higurashi! Why don’t you and your fiance join some of us for karaoke?” she asked, giggling and fluttering her eyelashes outrageously. 

“Uh, sorry! We are having a dinner with my family,” Kagome said trying not to roll her eyes. 

“My dears! Why don’t we all go out to dinner together!” Yuka’s grandfather suggested. 

Kagome and her friends shared a look and Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru pleadingly. Sesshomaru suppressed a frown and gave a soft, “Hn.” Kagome smiled up at him and turned that bright smile to her friend’s grandfather. “That sounds nice! We won’t have as many chances to all be together like this soon.”

After some discussion, it was decided the four friends, Sesshomaru, Ayumi’s parents and Yuka’s grandparents would go out for an early dinner then the friends, Sesshomaru and Kagome’s family would join Emi’s parents for desert at a nearby cafe. It would be quite crowded if all the parents joined in so they decided to take turns. 

About halfway through dinner, Yuka’s grandfather, who was sitting next to Sesshomaru, turned to him and asked about the wedding plans.

“Only a couple weeks away? My, in a hurry?” The old man chuckle good-naturedly. “I can’t say as I blame you. You’ve a lovely girl there and if I were in your  shoes, I wouldn’t want anyone trying to steal her away either!” He chuckled again. “And when you know, you know. It took me longer than most to find my lovely wife, but when I did, I just knew. She was it for me!” He looked at her tenderly and she smiled back at him.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru didn’t mind the old man’s chatter as much as he usually would given it was preventing him from getting dragged into the conversation the miko and her friends were having. 

“How’s your family taking this?” the old man asked. “In this day and age, not many marry quite so early.”

“I have only my mother and my younger half-brother,” Sesshomaru said. “My mother hasn’t had a chance to meet her and my half-brother,” Sesshomaru paused thinking for the first time in a while about the relationship between the miko and his half-brother. “My half-brother likes her more than he should for her to be my wife.”

The old man shot him a sharp glance at that. “Ah? That’s a tough one.” He shook his head. “I take it your brother won’t be at the wedding?”

“Half-brother,” Sesshomaru corrected automatically. “And no. It’s only going to be her family and her friends.” Sesshomaru nodded to the girls at the table.

The old man’s eyes opened wide. “Isn’t it a Shinto wedding?”

Sesshomaru nodded, not sure what that mattered.

“ So, who’s going to stand in for your family?” the old man asked still looking slightly upset.

“We are still thinking about that,” Kagome said, having heard the question.

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment then a determined look came to his face. “Not to overstep my boundaries, young man, but what if I were to stand in for your family for you? From what you said, your father isn’t around to do it and I rather like you. You remind me a lot of me when I was your age.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome to see if this was acceptable. From her wide smile and teary eyes, he took it to mean that it was. “That would be acceptable.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Kagome said. She wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru’s arm and smiled up at him like he’d just done something wonderful. 

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, causing her to laugh slightly and then she turned back to her friends. 

The old man chuckled. “Yes, the girl has it bad for you, doesn’t she?” Seeing Sesshomaru’s raised brow, he chuckled again. “That light in her eyes when she looks at you? Pure love, my boy. Pure love. You are the only man for that girl.” He nodded firmly. Then he grinned. “And I appreciate you accepting my participation in your wedding. I’d hate to think of you not having anyone standing in for you. Ah, before I forget. Is it traditional attire?”

Sesshomaru nodded and the old man grinned. 

“Perfect! You young ones are doing it all right! I knew I liked you,” the old man said with a grin.


End file.
